Boy Meets Parenthood
by Cre8tvWrtr
Summary: Romantic comedy taking place one year after Angela's departure for Europe. See whats in store for the whole gang!
1. The Airport

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters represented in this story, unless otherwise noted. I am not affiliated with anybody that has anything to do with the original BMW TV series.  
  
Boy Meets Parenthood: Part one  
  
Airport  
  
"Hey guys!" Shawn greeted Cory and Topanga, who had arrived at the airport shortly before he did. Shawn was exited but a bit apprehensive to see Angela again. His heart had ached for her this past year. "Shawnzie! Glad you made it..." Cory replied. "Her plane just landed." Topanga moved to Shawn, and put her arm around him. "You okay?" She asked. Shawn nodded. He hoped that his feelings were not written all over his face, but Topanga knew him well, he reasoned, she could read him like a book.  
  
After they came to New York, Eric and Shawn became room-mates in the same apartment building where Cory and Topanga lived, and the four spent a lot of time together. Shawn had not really gotten to know anyone else, as he was always busy traveling for work. Not that he had the desire to go out much. he had been slightly melancholy since Angela left.  
  
Minutes later, they saw Angela approaching. Topanga screamed in delight and ran to hug her friend. Angela was beaming. She was so happy to be back.  
  
God, she looks great, thought Shawn. He couldn't help but smile when she looked at him.  
  
Cory took his turn hug Angela, "I see Europe was good to you."  
  
"I had a wonderful time! I can't wait to show you the pictures." Angela replied.  
  
"I know I would love to see them," Shawn said as he moved in for his hug. She smelled so good, even after a long flight. He kissed her on the cheek, and took her carry- on bag, "Here let me help you."  
  
"Why, thank you," Angela smiled. Shawn was a beautiful sight to her tired eyes. She wondered if he had moved on while she was away.  
  
After they picked up Angela's luggage, Cory hailed a cab for them. Shawn climbed in the front seat to allow the others time to talk. He listened to their conversation silently as they rode to the apartment house. He wanted to hear some clue that would tell him where he stood with Angela. 


	2. Dinner

Boy Meets Parenthood: part two Dinner  
  
Laughter filled Cory and Topanga's dining room. The four friends, happy to be reunited, shared stories of their adventures over the last year. Surrounded by the smells of Topanga's famous pot roast, Cory's delicious garlic mashed potatoes, and Shawn's specialty- toasted French bread- White Zinfandel flowed, and candles flickered. Shawn was feeling more confident now. There had been no mention of a new special someone, met in some exotic place. Angela's eyes met his often, and they looked soft and warm. He was so glad she was back.  
  
As Angela looked up from her glass, she saw Shawn, laughing at some remark Cory had just made. His laugh was a welcome sound, one that had replayed in her memory over and over. The smile on his face was even more gorgeous than she remembered. He turned and his eyes met hers. His eyes glistened in the candlelight.  
  
The room felt so warm: Vivaldi's Four Seasons played softly; the silverware clinked now and then. Shawn felt he needed to say something to Angela, anything. "So you will be staying here with Cory and Topanga while you are in the city?" Shawn felt it was a stupid question, he knew, and she knew, where she was staying.  
  
"Yes. they were so sweet to offer." Angela replied. Ask him. she thought. Ask Him! Her mind kept saying. As Angela wrestled with the question replaying in her mind, she brought her glass once more to her lips. I will talk to Shawn about this alone, she thought. I need to know if he still loves me, but I couldn't handle the embarrassment, if he said no, in front of Cory and Topanga.  
  
As Topanga rose to start clearing the table, Angela offered to help her.  
  
"No, don't be silly."said Topanga, "Have a seat with Cory and Shawn in the Living room. I will be in with coffee in a few."  
  
"Bring those pictures!" Cory called from the living room.  
  
Angela was kind of glad that she would be in the living room. near Shawn. As much as she did want to spend time with Topanga, there would be plenty of time for that later.  
  
With the pictures in hand, Angela sank into the Mathews plush beige sofa. Cory had taken an armchair, and Shawn was on the other end of the sofa.  
  
"Well here they are!" Angela was trying to sound exited. "I think we should wait for Topanga to look at them though."  
  
"Ya, we don't want her to feel left out." Cory replied, and winked at Shawn. "You know how she gets." Cory pretended to look scared, and Shawn put his hands around his throat. They all started to laugh, even Angela.  
  
"What's so funny?" questioned Topanga, as she entered the room, carrying a tray full of coffee and almond biscotti.  
  
"Nothing, dear. Nothing..." Cory tried to compose himself as Shawn exploded in laughter again.  
  
"They were just cracking jokes at your expense." Angela divulged grinning. She was feeling a little more at ease with the now jovial mood.  
  
"What's new?" said Topanga, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance before adding her own giggle. 


	3. Coffee and Confessions 1

Boy Meets Parenthood: part 3  
  
Coffee and Confessions- 1  
  
Topanga Placed the tray of after-dinner coffee on the glass topped coffee table, and took a seat on the floor by Cory.  
  
"So let's see those pictures!" Topanga said excitedly. "I have always wanted to go to Europe." She sighed wistfully.  
  
"Well, they are not all that exiting," Angela said as she flipped though them. "Oh, except this one, but you don't want to see it." Blushing she tucked it beside her on the couch.  
  
"Well, I want to see it!" Shawn exclaimed. Before she could stop him, he lurched over and grabbed it. He was worried that the dreaded foreign macho man was in the picture.  
  
Looking very satisfied with himself for snatching the photo, Shawn teased Angela. "To slow!"  
  
Angela grabbed at the photo. She was embarrassed that the photo was a little revealing, and she really did not want the guys to see it.  
  
Shawn managed to keep it away from her, and as soon as he saw that she was alone in the picture, he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Wow!" He said, surprised. "My, oh my."  
  
"Let me see, let me see!" Cory chanted reaching towards Shawn.  
  
"No, I don't think so.." Said Shawn, grinning and holding the picture away from Cory. He handed the photo back to Angela, protecting her privacy. "I don't think Topanga would want you to see this one." he teased.  
  
"Poor sport." Muttered Cory.  
  
The picture was really not that bad, Angela reasoned with herself. It was just proof that, yes, she did spend some time on the beach. She simply preferred that they see pictures of her wearing more than a bathing suit.  
  
"So Shawn, did you meet any interesting people since coming to New York?" Angela asked in an attempt to change the conversation.  
  
"Actually I think the most interesting people that I met were a little group of bikers, called the Hells Angels..Maybe you've heard of them?" Shawn sensed her discomfort and tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"How did you run into them?" Questioned Angela, truly curious.  
  
"I did a piece on them for the one of the magazines I am writing for. I even got to ride with them for a week. I titled the piece 'Hell on Wheels'. They are quite a bunch..." Shawn smiled remembering that week. He'd had a lot of time to think while riding.  
  
"We have a copy, if you would like to see it." Cory offered.  
  
"Wow, I would love to see it!" Angela replied. It seemed Shawn had some adventures over the last year as well.  
  
Topanga shuffled though a small pile of magazines on the end table next to her, until she found what she was looking for. She smiled and handed the glossy periodical to Angela.  
  
There was Shawn, clad in black leather, sitting on a Hog, surrounded by hard looking men with tattoo's and beards, right on the cover!  
  
"You didn't mention it was the cover piece! Shawn, I am so proud!" Angela was truly happy for him. He was really making something of himself.  
  
As she flipped through the magazine pages reading the brief captions, studying the photos, and finally reading the piece at the end, her heart filled with joy for Shawn. Shawn watched her, she really did look happy for him. It was wonderful to see her so interested in something he had done, and worked hard at. He studied her expressions, wishing he could read her mind.  
  
"We were afraid our little Shawnie boy was gonna run off with 'em for good." Cory teased, in his ninety-something way. 


	4. Coffee and Confessions 2

Boy Meets Parenthood: Part 4  
  
Coffee and Confessions- 2  
  
"Well ya, Cor. Why wouldn't I want to run off with a bunch of rough bikers?" Shawn teased. "You and Mom over here are always on my case. and the woman I love ran off with her daddy!" Shawn laughed and gestured at his friends, but Angela felt the sting of truth in what he said.  
  
Angela stopped short, her coffee cup halfway from her lap to her mouth. She lowered the cup to its saucer. She felt something rising in her throat, and before her mind could stop them, the words came pouring through her lips.  
  
"I missed you Shawn." She said. It was the first honest, soul bearing thing that she had said to him since she saw him in the Airport.  
  
"How could you NOT miss THAT face?" Cory began, smiling like an idiot in the discomfort of the moment. Topanga rose and grabbed Cory's arm before he could go on to say something intrusive. She wanted her friends to have a chance to talk without 'Cory the moderator'.  
  
"I need your help in the kitchen Cory." Topanga stated in a way that Cory knew he had better not argue with. She led him across the room and into the kitchen.  
  
Shawn stared intently into Angela's eyes. "I missed you too." he whispered, sliding toward her on the sofa.  
  
"Do you still feel about me the way you did before I left?" There, Angela thought. I asked. She took a deep breath.  
  
"I love you more now, than I ever have before," began Shawn, "Cory was afraid that I would not come back from the bike trip, because when I called him, all I talked about was you. All I thought about, during those long hours on the road, was you. I have been living for the moment when you returned, and for the last three months I all I can think is, what if she doesn't love me anymore."  
  
Angela placed her cup and saucer back on the coffee table in front of her. These were the words she had longed to hear. During her own lonely hours, doing mindless things, walking on the beach, Shawn had consumed her thoughts as well. She looked at him and smiled. "I was hoping you would say that." Angela spoke softly, and reached her hand up to his face, cupping it gently. "How could I not miss this face.?"  
  
Shawn leaned in and gently kissed her. He felt the pain of separation leaving him, being replaced by the warm tingle he always felt when she kissed him back. It was going to be ok now, he thought. Everything is gonna be ok. 


	5. It's Tradition!

Boy Meets Parenthood: Part 7  
  
It's Tradition!  
  
Cory awoke the next morning to a quiet apartment. He and Topanga had gone to bed early to give Angela and Shawn time to talk. He wondered how things had gone, and as he entered the living room he found his answer. There on the couch, his friends had fallen asleep, cuddled up next to each other. Cory could not help but smile, things must have gone well between them.  
  
Cory entered the kitchen and set about his Saturday routine of preparing waffles. Since his marriage to Topanga he had become very efficient in the kitchen. This is not to say that Topanga was a poor cook, quite the contrary, Cory just found that he enjoyed doing things to make her smile. Topanga loved his waffles.  
  
With waffles steaming in the iron, pleasant smells began to fill the apartment and woke Shawn from his sleep. He loved coming the Matthew's apartment on Saturday mornings to partake in their traditional 'Cory Waffles'.  
  
Shawn slipped his arm out from under Angela's shoulders. She was sleeping so peacefully and he did not want to wake her. She looked so beautiful sleeping there, her perfect lashes brushing her cheeks, her plump lips looking so kissable. He sighed in wonderment that she had come back to him. That night, seemingly so long ago, when he had gotten drunk after finding out that he may never find his birth mother, she had promised him that she would never leave him.  
  
"I guess you never really left, in your heart at least," he whispered, "and unlike everyone else, you came back."  
  
Shawn walked into the kitchen to check on the progress of the waffles, as the smells were making him hungry.  
  
"Hey, Shawn!" Cory was beaming, "Looks like things went well between you and Angela last night?"  
  
"Yeah," Shawn replied, grinning, "Looks like I was worried for nothing. It feels like she never left."  
  
Just as Shawn finished his sentence, Eric popped his head in.  
  
"Dude! Who's the hottie on the couch?" Eric said with a sly grin, knowing full well it was Angela, but hoping to get a rise out of Shawn.  
  
" 'Dude', hands off, that's my woman your talking about!" Shawn answered pretending to be angry. Then he smiled, "She is back, Eric. and nothing has changed."  
  
"I am happy for you," Eric looked almost happy. "I heard from Jack and Rachel last night. they are flying in next weekend. I hope you don't mind Shawn, I said they could stay in our apartment for a few days."  
  
"Fine with me, as long as you are ok with it," Shawn looked at Eric, hoping to see something in his face that would tell him how Eric really felt about the whole situation. He knew Eric was still pining for Rachel. Sometimes at night Shawn would hear Eric talking in is sleep. The subconscious monologue usually went something like this, 'Rachel, why? Why the Rat? Am I not short enough for you?' If it hadn't been so sad, it would have had Shawn in hysterics.  
  
Eric was hard to read, he always changed the subject when his emotions were surfacing, he would make a joke, or do something crazy to avoid showing his weakness to anyone.  
  
"So Cory, you got that awesome blueberry stuff this morning?" Eric asked.  
  
"Of course, how dare you think I wouldn't remember my brother's favorite topping?" Cory smiled. "So when do you think those lazy women are gonna get up? I am starving!"  
  
Just as he set the waffles on table Topanga and Angela walked into the kitchen.  
  
"So what's with this?" Angela asked, "Something special since I am here? Hi Eric." She grinned.  
  
"Well I could let you think that, but actually," Cory smiled and looked at Shawn and Eric.  
  
"It's tradition!" The three guys said in unison, with a shrug of their shoulders. 


	6. Looking Green

Boy Meets Parenthood: Part 6  
  
Looking Green  
  
The smell of the waffles made Topanga's stomach turn. She usually looked forward to 'Cory waffles', but she hadn't been feeling too well the last few days. She tried to put on her best poker face as she went to pour herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Panga, are you ok?" Cory asked, with concern. He noticed her looking a little off last night before bed also. He moved to her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"OH, I am fine," She replied shaking her head, "I just feel like I might be coming down with something."  
  
"Honey, I don't mean to be rude, but you look positively green this morning." Cory kissed her forehead.  
  
"Pangers, girl you look baad..." Eric chimed in. Topanga glared at him.  
  
"If I'm not feeling better by Monday, I will make an appointment with my Naturopath." Topanga stated, in the way that only Topanga could; the way that said 'case closed, no more discussion'. Topanga had gone back a little to her earthy ways since coming to New York. Peace, love, and natural health had become, once again, her motto. Cory was very glad; he loved the contrast between them, and had missed her free spirit.  
  
The group took seats around Cory and Topanga's crowded table and began serving up waffles. Eric especially was in topping heaven. Cory supplied syrupy blueberries, blackberries, chocolate syrup (for Shawn), fresh strawberries, maple syrup, chopped walnuts, and of course whipped cream. Cory truly went all out on his Saturday morning 'Cory waffles'.  
  
The whole gang, except for Jack and Rachel, were back together, and Topanga loved it. She watched them, reveling in this togetherness, each bringing a different dimension to the conversation, and to the atmosphere. Shawn and Angela sat near each other, exchanging glances and grins, obviously happy with their reunion. Eric, as always, was spouting corny comments about anything and everything, and making frequent interjections about Rachel. Cory's eyes shone, and his smile was so genuine. He was very easy for Topanga to see through. She knew he was happy to have everyone together again. He was probably happier about Shawn and Angela, than Shawn and Angela were.  
  
Topanga slowly sipped her coffee. She usually loved Cory's breakfasts, and especially enjoyed having Eric and Shawn over on Saturday, but today she couldn't even handle the thought of eating waffles. The smell alone was making her gag. She tried to laugh and talk to the others, but in the back of her mind she kept wondering, what if.? She had a feeling deep down inside that, for better or worse, somehow her queasiness would change her life forever. This was no virus, and she knew it. 


	7. A friend in time of need

Boy Meets Parenthood: Part 7  
  
A friend in time of need  
  
Monday morning Topanga was still feeling ill. Reluctantly she placed a call to her Naturopaths office.  
  
"Good morning, Dr. Allen's office, Mary speaking." The receptionist chirped.  
  
"Hi Mary, this is Topanga Matthews. I need an appointment with the doctor." Topanga said. She wished the receptionist wasn't quite so cheery this morning.  
  
"Can I ask what the appointment is regarding?"  
  
"I haven't been feeling well, I would like to see her as soon as possible," Topanga replied.  
  
"Alright, I can squeeze you in this afternoon at 3:00, will that work for you?"  
  
"Ya, that would be great, I've taken the day off work so three would be fine." Topanga was glad Cory had gone to work. She wasn't sure she wanted him at the appointment.  
  
"Okay, Topanga, we will see you at three then!"  
  
"Thank you, Mary, goodbye." Topanga put down the phone and sighed. The truth would come out this afternoon.  
  
Angela walked into the room just as Topanga hung up the phone. She could see the worried look on her friends face.  
  
"Topanga, honey, what's on your mind? You look upset." Angela knew Topanga would tell her anything.  
  
"I just made an appointment to see Dr. Allen. I guess I am tired of praying to the porcelain god every morning." Topanga tried to laugh, but Angela could tell that there was more to the story.  
  
"How long have you been sick?"  
  
"Oh, about a week I guess.." Topanga was hedging, trying to look busy straightening papers at her desk. Topanga and Cory each had a small 'home office' area, which mainly consisted of a desk, computer, phone and a shared fax machine/printer.  
  
"Do you have any other symptoms?" Angela pressed.  
  
Topanga rolled her eyes, not so much at Angela, but at the whole situation.  
  
"Angela, I think I might be pregnant." Topanga held her straight, matter of fact face. "I am now 3 weeks late for my period. I haven't said anything to Cory. I honestly don't know how he would react." She put her head in her hands, caving just a little to the emotions welling inside of her. "Angela I am not ready to be a mom. I know I have wanted a baby since before Cory and I got married, but now that I might be.. I guess I thought it would be a few years still."  
  
Topanga looked at Angela, this time with tears in her eyes. Angela rushed forward to hug her friend, and tried to find some words of comfort for her.  
  
"It's gonna be ok. you know, and I know, that Cory would be thrilled to be a daddy. and I know that as soon as you see your little one, you will just fall in love. You won't know how you went so long without him or her."  
  
"I hope you are right." Topanga narrowed her eyes a little, as if in deep thought, "Angela, will you go to my appointment with me?"  
  
"Of course I will!" Angela looked really happy. it felt good to have Topanga need her. She had missed her friend sop much while she had been gone; almost as much as she had missed Shawn. "Shawn is picking me up at 6:00, should I call him and tell him it will be later?"  
  
"No that's fine, we should be back well before then." Topanga smiled. Angela was a very comforting person; she was so glad that they were friends. It would make this appointment much less scary to have Angela there to hold her hand. 


	8. The appointment

Boy Meets Parenthood: Part 8  
  
The appointment  
  
Three o'clock came all too soon, thought Topanga, as she and Angela walked into the doctor's office. Surreal, new-age type music played softly and there were many plants and pillows around the very feng-shui waiting room. It was comforting to Topanga, as it reminded her of her childhood.  
  
They took seats after Topanga checked in with Mary, a sweet young girl with long hair and long skirts. She was always so nice to Topanga, but today she seemed sickeningly sweet, although, everything made Topanga sick today..  
  
"Topanga?" Called Dr. Allen, then as she looked up from the chart, she smiled, "We haven't seen you in a while. Come on back."  
  
It was nice to have a doctor who ushered her own patients back to the exam room. Cutting out the nurse gave Topanga more time with the doctor.  
  
Being a naturopath, Dr. Nora Allen had longer appointment blocks with her patients, and did all of the nurse duties herself. It made her feel like she was able to get to know each patient more fully, so that she could better treat their physical, emotional, and mental health.  
  
On the way to the exam room, Nora Allen took Topanga's weight on a tall scale. The kind of scale that always lies, and says you are ten pounds heavier than what you weigh on the scale in your bathroom. Topanga groaned at the scale and then followed Nora to the room.  
  
"So Topanga, Mary tells me you are not feeling well?" said Nora.  
  
Angela took a seat by the head of the exam table in the guest chair, and Topanga, of course, took a seat on the end of the exam table. Nora went about the usual measuring of blood pressure, pulse and temperature while they spoke.  
  
"Yes, I have been feeling nauseous for about a week, and throwing up some mornings. I should also tell you that I am about 3 weeks late for my period." Topanga cringed, hoping she would not get reprimanded for waiting so long to come in.  
  
"Well, Topanga, I think you know what our first step should be in diagnosing your problem." Nora walked over to the cabinet above the sink and removed one of those oh-so-tiny cups that are so hard to pee into, "Take this into the bathroom, you know what to do." Dr. Nora smiled at Topanga, as Topanga made a face and gingerly took the cup with her thumb and pointer finger.  
  
"Here goes!" Topanga looked at Angela with her brows raised, and then left the room.  
  
When Topanga returned, cup wrapped in paper toweling in hand, Angela and Dr. Nora seemed to be getting along well. They were discussing medical professions, and Angela's plans for returning to college.  
  
"Ok, I did it. please take it!" Topanga begged as she thrust the cup at Nora.  
  
"It's not that horrible, Topanga, I handle things like this every day. If this is positive, you will be too in a few months," laughed Nora with a sly grin.  
  
Nora placed the cup on the counter, and dug through her drawers to find a little white box with a hole and a clear window. She also found a disposable plastic dropper. Otherwise known as the kind of pregnancy test that you don't pee on.it must be dropped into a well with a dropper.  
  
"Ready?" She asked Topanga.  
  
"Yes. Angela?" Topanga reached for Angela's hand and gripped it tightly, waiting for the result.  
  
Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip. Five drops, counted Topanga. She closed her eyes. After what seemed like ten minutes, but was only actually about 60 seconds, Dr. Nora Allen addressed Topanga.  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
Topanga obeyed.  
  
"See this pink color?" Nora asked her, "This means the test is working. Do you see this pink dot over here?" Nora pointed to another spot on the test. "This means you are going to be a mommy." 


	9. Her reaction

Boy Meets Parenthood: Part 9  
  
Her reaction.  
  
Topanga froze, her breath caught in her throat. She did not know whether to cry or scream or just. what? She found herself a bit numb, just looking at her doctor, almost as if she was waiting for the punch line. Her trance was broken by Angela.  
  
"Oh my God! Topanga! I am so happy for you!" Angela jumped out of her seat, laughing and crying, and threw her arms around Topanga.  
  
"Th-thank you." Topanga replied, still a bit dazed.  
  
Her doctor looked at her. She had seen many reactions to pregnancy tests, and Topanga's was not unusual.  
  
"Topanga, I know you are in shock right now, but you need to be thinking about pre-natal care. I do not deliver babies, but I have some great references for you. You do have choices here. An obstetrician is not the only way to go- you can go to a family doctor and deliver in a hospital, you can choose a certified nurse midwife and deliver in a hospital or birthing center, or you can choose a direct entry midwife and deliver at home. Don't worry about remembering all of this right now; I have some literature to send home with you that you can read over with Cory. You are in good health at this point, so, barring the unforeseen; any of these options should work for you."  
  
Topanga nodded her head and took the papers from Nora Allen's hand. Cory. How would she tell Cory?  
  
Topanga thanked Nora, and assured her that she would call soon with her decision for a care provider. Topanga understood the importance of early pre-natal care. It just seemed so unreal still.  
  
Angela put her arm around Topanga as they left the office.  
  
"Girl, we are going to have so much fun with this pregnancy," Angela seemed so happy, "We can shop for maternity clothes, and baby things, and I will throw a baby shower for you!"  
  
Maternity clothes? Baby things? Baby Shower? Too much to think about, thought Topanga. Too much reality. Then she stopped.  
  
"Wait," said Topanga, "I thought you were going back to Philly after two weeks."  
  
"I have decided to stay in New York, I can't leave Shawn again." Angela responded smiling.  
  
"Does Shawn know?" questioned Topanga.  
  
"I was going to surprise him tonight. I know he has been worried about me leaving again. Remember that night at Cory's parents, when I promised him I would never leave? Well, I'm not. Not again." Angela stated with conviction.  
  
Topanga smiled and hugged Angela.  
  
"I am so happy you are staying. You can stay in our second bedroom as long as you need to, at least until we need to turn it into a nursery." Topanga laughed. She Topanga, making a nursery, with Cory Matthews, the love of her life. WOW. Happiness was starting to sink in.  
  
"Let's get a smoothie to celebrate!" Angela exclaimed.  
  
"Sound's great," said Topanga, beaming and patting her belly, "this baby could use a healthy snack!" 


	10. I'm a daddy!

Boy Meets Parenthood: 10  
  
I am a Daddy!  
  
Topanga sat in her kitchen sipping ginger tea, wrestling with how to tell Cory about the pregnancy. She truly hoped Angela was right, and that he would be ecstatic. He really did love kids, and before when he had thought she was pregnant, he had warmed to the idea. Now that he was working, instead of in college, she thought he would accept the pregnancy even more readily.  
  
Money shouldn't be a huge issue, she thought. She could work until close to time for the baby, and she was fortunate to work for a company that offered some paid maternity leave. If all went well with Cory's teaching position this year, she may even be able to take a year off work to spend with the baby. Hmm, her BABY. Topanga sighed happily. She really liked this idea now.  
  
Maybe a romantic dinner, just the two of them, at home. Yes, that would work she thought. Angela was going out with Shawn tonight, and Topanga had sworn her to secrecy about the pregnancy, at least until she told Cory.  
  
Topanga rose and thought about preparing dinner, but the thought of touching raw meat made her ill again.  
  
"Oh, hell. I'll order a pizza." She muttered and picked up the phone. Pizza by candlelight would be just as romantic.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the pizza arrived, and shortly after that, Cory got home. He looked so sexy in his button up shirt with a tie and jeans. It was his favorite thing to wear to work. The ensemble reminded her of their high school English teacher, John Turner.  
  
"Hi Honey, I'm Home," Called Cory in his Ricky voice.  
  
Topanga's eyes were shining and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Not the kind of kiss he usually got after work, but a 'take me I'm yours' kiss that he usually only got before 'pookey poo' (their pet name for lovemaking.)  
  
"Wow, what was that for?" asked Cory.  
  
"I have a surprise for you." Topanga taunted, grinning.  
  
"If that was a preview, I can't wait!" Cory allowed her to pull him into the kitchen. "Wow, candles, pizza. ok, what's my surprise?" He looked like a kid on Christmas morning, waiting to tear into his gifts.  
  
"Sit down Cory," commanded Topanga.  
  
"Yes dear," Cory obeyed, and sat.  
  
"Well, I saw Dr. Nora today," she began.  
  
"And?" asked Cory, having absolutely no clue what she could be leading to.  
  
"And, I know why I haven't been feeling well." She paused for effect, "I'm pregnant." She held her breath, waiting for his response.  
  
Cory sat motionless, his expression completely unchanged from before she said the words 'I'm pregnant'.  
  
Oh no, she thought, he's upset.  
  
In reality, Cory was just letting it sink in. he got up from the table and walked to the bathroom. Topanga followed him at a safe distance, feeling very worried.  
  
He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at his reflection.  
  
"Daddy," he said to his reflection, "Papa, Cory Matthews is going to be a father. I am going to be a daddy!" As the words sunk in, Cory turned to Topanga, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
A flood of relief washed over her.  
  
Cory picked up Topanga, and swung her around, laughing. He stopped and kissed her again.  
  
"My little mama," he said softly, "You have made me very happy."  
  
"Let's feed the baby, she wants pizza," said Topanga. "'She', huh? You think it's a girl? Well, I will have you know, the first born in the Matthews family is always a boy." Cory was teasing and Topanga played along.  
  
"But this one is a Lawrence-Matthews." She countered, grinning. 


	11. A Promise Fulfilled

Boy Meets Parenthood: Part 11  
  
A Promise Fulfilled  
  
Meanwhile, other surprises were being uncovered.  
  
Angela stared into the mirror in the Matthews bathroom; she wanted to look perfect for Shawn tonight. He would be there any minute to pick her up for their date. She wondered what he had planned. He had just said to be ready for a surprise. She smiled at her reflection as she thought about her own surprise for him.  
  
"Angela, Shawn is here," called Topanga. She was just getting ready to pour herself a cup of ginger tea for her upset stomach.  
  
"Thanks honey and good luck tonight!" Angela gave Topanga a quick hug, and then breezed out on Shawn's arm.  
  
"Good luck with what?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Oh, just something she needs to talk to Cory about. I'm sworn to secrecy, but I know that you will be the very next person to know." Angela relied, grinning.  
  
Shawn sighed and rolled his eyes playfully, half accepting his temporary ignorance. He was too busy thinking about what he would say to Angela tonight, he did not have time to dwell on the Topanga secret.  
  
Shawn took her to a romantic little Italian restaurant, casual of course. They were soon seated at a corner table, out of view of the other patrons, lit by a single candle in the center of the table.  
  
Angela looked so beautiful in her little black dress, thought Shawn. He hated to see her go back to Philly. He hoped she would accept his offer. He slid his chair around close to hers. Their outer thighs were touching, and Shawn took her hand in both of hers. Slowly he brought it up to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you?" He whispered.  
  
"Almost as much as I love you," Angela smiled. Shawn always made her feel so special, like she was the only woman in the world.  
  
Soon, they were served wine and bread sticks and Shawn ordered Angela's favorite, vegetarian lasagna.  
  
Angela took Shawn's hand this time, and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I have something to tell you," she said softly, "something that I hope will make you very happy."  
  
"Shhh, let me go first. Please?" Shawn softly placed his finger over her lips. He was grinning, and really had no intention of letting her decide if he could go first. He had to ask her before he lost his courage. It wasn't that he wouldn't want this; just that he was so afraid of rejection even still. Angela had taught him, though, that you never get a good thing without taking a risk.  
  
"I have an assignment next month for International Culture, in South America. I want you to go with me," He paused as her eyes got big, and then continued quickly, "and when we return, I want you to move in with me." Shawn held his breath in anticipation of her answer.  
  
Shawn's eyes told Angela that he was sincere. A slow smile crept across her face; her surprise was so inline with his.  
  
"I was just going to tell you that I am not leaving New York," Angela put her arms around him, and kissed him, when she pulled away she whispered, "I would love to go with you, and move in with you." She focused her eyes on his, "I won't ever leave you again. I couldn't bear it. This is the best night of my life."  
  
"Just wait, it's only going to get better." He promised with a grin, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight. 


	12. I long for you

Boy Meets Parenthood: 12  
  
I long for you  
  
Shawn took Angela for a carriage ride and to a stage production after dinner. She was beaming. It was like he knew just how to make her happy, and they enjoyed so many of the same things. They fit together so well, she thought.  
  
Later, as Shawn walked Angela into the apartment building, he suddenly stopped, smiling coyly, and pulled her to him.  
  
"I don't want to take you home yet.. Come to my place, we'll have coffee and see if Eric is there to discuss this new living arrangement."  
  
"Mmmm, sounds good." She planted a quick kiss on his mouth, "I haven't even seen your apartment yet, and you'll have to give me a tour." She hinted raising her brows.  
  
Shawn smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the elevator.  
  
When they entered Shawn's apartment they were greeted by Eric, clad in nothing but boxers and an apron, and busily dusting the living room with a feather duster.  
  
"Wha-zup!" Eric chirped, grinning ear to ear.  
  
Angela starred at Eric, trying desperately to suppress a gale of laughter. The thought of Eric as a homemaker was just hilarious. He did look good though, she thought, he had really gotten into shape since she had left for Europe.  
  
"Dusting again, Eric?" questioned Shawn, stifling his own laughter, "Man you have been cleaning constantly since you heard Jack and Rachel were coming."  
  
"I just want everything to be perfect." Eric stated, with a very serious look on his face, "Hey! Hey! Don't put your jacket down there! Hang it up!"  
  
"Alright, fine!" Shawn was surprised at Eric; he thought it was so funny how he was obviously trying to impress Rachel. He placed his jacket, along with Angela's coat and purse in the closet. Eric nodded happily.  
  
"That's more like it." Eric smiled. "Look, I am going to go change, and then I will make you guys some coffee. Just relax, I'll be right back."  
  
"Good," replied Shawn, "because we need to talk to you about something."  
  
As Eric left the room, Shawn turned to Angela.  
  
"Eric won't even let me in the kitchen lately. He is so afraid that I will make a mess." Shawn laughed lightly, "not that I mind. It's kind of like having a servant or something."  
  
"Or something," Angela giggled.  
  
Shawn led her over to his black leather sofa, seating her gently on his lap with her back resting on the arm of the luscious piece of furniture.  
  
Shawn's apartment was decorated sparingly, with a lot of black.very modern. There was a nice, expensive looking entertainment center, with all of the latest in audio and video equipment. The lighting was soft, coming from two lamps, one on each side of the room. Angela couldn't help but think how gorgeous he looked, with his short cropped hair, goatee, and that oh- so- sexy earring. His glistening eyes stared deeply into hers.  
  
"I can't wait to take you to the Amazon." Shawn said grinning. "One whole month, traveling, alone with you, in an exotic place. It sounds like heaven."  
  
"It certainly does," She whispered, leaning in close to his ear. One little nibble, and he thought he'd die of longing on the spot.  
  
He reached up and pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply, slowly. His free hand caressed her side. They had made out a lot in the last few days, and he didn't know how much more he could take before- well, he was glad she had come over.  
  
"Coffee is served," announced Eric carrying a black lacquered tray.  
  
Blushing Angela slid off of Shawn's lap and onto the sofa next to him. He placed his strong hand in hers, and intertwined their fingers, caressing her palm with his thumb suggestively. Her heart was racing, and she tried to slow it with some deep breaths.  
  
"I need to ask you something Eric," Shawn began after clearing his throat, "and I know you won't have a problem with it, considering that I am covering your rent and utilities at the moment."  
  
"Dude, anything I can do. You know how much I appreciate what you are doing for me, man." Eric replied.  
  
"I have asked Angela to move in with me in a month. When we return from South America, she is moving in." Shawn stated, grinning at Angela with his sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Why would I have a problem with having a hot-hottie-hot-hot living here? Dang, I lived with Rach for a while." He shrugged and lifted his brow, and then he muttered, "Not the way I wanted to live with her."  
  
Shawn couldn't help but laugh. He knew Eric was trying to be funny, but the statement was too true for Angela to laugh. She felt sad for Eric, why couldn't he have what she and Shawn have? A true love.  
  
What none of them knew at the time was that Eric's turn was coming. She was coming soon. 


	13. The Tour

Boy Meets Parenthood: 13  
  
The Tour  
  
Eric had cleaned up the kitchen and gone to bed. Shawn and Angela were left in the living room, to pick up where they left off before Eric had come in with the coffee.  
  
"So do I get that tour you promised?" Angela asked with a glint in her eye. "If this is going to be my home, I think it would be good to become familiar with it."  
  
"Of course my dear, just follow me." Shawn winked at her, and she thought she'd melt right there. He rose from the couch and took her hand. "The apartment is small, so I can show you everything on the way to my room."  
  
"You animal," she teased him, grinning.  
  
"You know it." He replied.  
  
He gently led her to the hallway, pointing out the kitchen, guest bath, Eric's room, his office/darkroom, and finally, his bedroom.  
  
He opened the door, and she was surprised to see everything in perfect order. Shawn had always been a romantic, and his bedroom reflected that. Placed in the corner of the room was a large dark wood bed frame, queen size she assumed. It was piled high with a gold satin comforter and pillows of various sizes in black and burgundy. This complemented the deep burgundy walls. To each side of the bed were tall pillar candle stands with creamy white candles, and a small table that matched the bed frame. There was a large gilded mirror over a large dresser on one side of the room, and on the other was an elegantly draped window with a plush cream loveseat below it. The love seat was draped with a soft gold chenille blanket, and more of those dreamy satin pillows. For added flair, in the center of the room was a faux zebra skin rug.  
  
"Shawn, it's beautiful!" exclaimed Angela. "I see you have a master bath as well." She was truly star struck. She had no idea how he could afford all of this.  
  
"WE have a master bath," he replied with a slow smile. "If you are wondering, I get a hefty payment for many of my submissions. For example the piece for International Culture; they pay all of my expenses and those of my assistant- you- plus a fair sum for my work."  
  
"I am so glad for you," she whispered coming close to him, "you deserve this, Shawn. I always knew that you had awesome potential."  
  
He smiled and placed his arms around her. Gently he closed the door behind him with his foot.  
  
"I can't wait to share it all with you. You know, if you want to go back to school I am willing to support you though it. There is nothing that I would like more than to see you realize your dreams."  
  
"I am planning on going back to school, but I want to work and pay my way. It means a lot to me to support myself." She replied.  
  
"I understand." He sighed. "But promise me, if you need help you will ask me. And don't even try to pay rent or utilities here. I want to take care of you."  
  
Angela smiled and looked up into his eyes. He looked even more handsome in the dim lighting of his bedroom. She wanted to let him help her, since he was practically demanding it, and she knew it had to feel good to him to be able to.  
  
"Alright," she whispered and raised her lips to his, "but promise me one thing. You will tell me if you need my help too."  
  
"I promise." He captured her lips and tasted her sweetness. She was truly his soul mate. 


	14. Rachel

A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews, you guys ROCK! I am trying to move the story along a bit or this could really drag out a long time. hehehe! I am pretty sure it will be complete after the birth of Cory and Topanga's baby. Hope you enjoy what I have in store for the gang..  
  
Boy Meets Parenthood: 14  
  
Rachel  
  
The next Friday evening the gang found themselves at Shawn's apartment, awaiting the arrival of Jack and Rachel. They had planned a surprise get together to welcome their friends home.  
  
They were all happy about Cory and Topanga's expected arrival. The announcement had been made the morning that Shawn brought Angela back to Cory and Topanga's.  
  
"They should be here by now," muttered a very anxious Eric, as he paced the room. "Maybe we should call Jack's cell."  
  
"Calm down, man. They will be here." Shawn told him grinning. He wasn't irritated at Eric's behavior, because he heard Eric talking in his sleep, and he knew how anxious he was to see Rachel.  
  
No sooner had Shawn said it, when there was a knock at the door. Eric lunged for the door and flung it open. He was beaming.  
  
"Eric!" Jack and Rachel said in unison.  
  
"Rach, Jack!" Eric enveloped them both in a huge bear hug.  
  
The former roommates were thrilled to see each other again. Eric stepped back and allowed them to come in.  
  
The group took turns hugging, and Shawn and Jack promised to catch up with some 'brother time' later.  
  
Eric excused himself to the kitchen after everyone had found a place to sit around the cozy living room. He returned moments later with a platter of elegantly arranged cheese, crackers, grapes and strawberries. Carefully he placed them on the coffee table in the center of the room.  
  
"Would anyone like something to drink?" he inquired, "we have soda, wine, coffee, tea."  
  
A few of the friends placed their orders, and when Eric left to go get them the friends allowed their shock to emerge.  
  
"When did Eric become domestic?" asked Rachel. Her face said that she was not at all disappointed. Just a little surprised.  
  
"Ya, I never knew Eric would turn out to be a regular June Cleaver," joked Jack.  
  
The others just grinned and before they could respond, Eric was returning.  
  
Jack took his glass and stood to address the room.  
  
"I have an announcement to make." He stated with a serious tone. "Rachel and I are going to stay in New York." He paused for a moment as he watched his friends eyes light up. "Separately. Rach and I broke up about six months ago. We are still good friends, but- just friends."  
  
Eric looked between Jack and Rachel, wondering if they were happy about the separation, and wondering if he could be lucky enough for this to be true.  
  
The friends expressed their joy to each other, keeping their confusion about the break up to themselves, and then Cory made an announcement of his own. Jack and Rachel were ecstatic.  
  
Later, after dinner, Eric rose to clear the table and make fresh coffee. Rachel had noticed him looking at her throughout the evening, and she wondered what his feelings were toward her. She knew what her feelings for him were, without a doubt.  
  
Rachel picked up a couple of plates and followed him out of the room, and into the kitchen.  
  
After Eric placed his plates in the sink she followed suite.  
  
"Rach, I didn't hear you follow," As he turned towards her, she stepped in front of him, trapping him in her arms and kissed him- cutting him off mid- sentence.  
  
Eric was surprised. He had dreamed of this moment for so long. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. She tasted sweet, and her fragrance was intoxicating.  
  
When she breathlessly pulled away, she smiled at him and looked into his still stunned face.  
  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you Eric. That's why I broke it off with Jack. He understands. I guess I stayed with Jack, because I felt obligated to him. I do care for him, but you- I can't get you out of my mind Eric. Please say something."  
  
"I-I, I admit that I never stopped thinking about you. Wow, Rach, do you really love me?" He asked with large and pleading eyes.  
  
"Yes, Eric. I do."  
  
He pulled her close and kissed her again, repressed feelings welling within him.  
  
Her own desire for him filled her. She wondered why she had never let her feelings show before. In the last months she had found herself looking forward to each letter he would send her, and she read them over and over. When Jack had caught her crying with one of Eric's frequent correspondences, he had questioned her about her feelings. She could not lie to him. It was not fair to Jack, to herself, or to Eric. He surprisingly understood.  
  
As Eric took his lips from hers he caressed her cheek with his hand.  
  
"What now?" He asked quietly, "Where do we go from here? Does Jack know how you feel?"  
  
"Yes. Jack understands. He knows how I feel and that is why we broke up. He has always been a good friend to me, and we both want happiness for the other. We both knew that we were not going to be happy together." She smiled warmly at him, "I guess you and I need to spend some time talking, you know, catching up."  
  
"I would love that." Eric replied, feeling truly happy for the first time since he had found Jack kissing Rachel. 


	15. Sunday Decisions

Boy Meets Parenthood: 15  
  
Sunday Decisions  
  
"Cory, we need to decide on a care provider." Topanga announced plopping down on the sofa next to him.  
  
It was Sunday morning, the quietest morning in the Matthews apartment. Cory and Topanga would usually sit and watch news or old movies and linger over a pot or two of their favorite fresh ground coffee. Then around one or two in the afternoon, they would lazily go and shower together, topping off the afternoon with a pita at the corner deli and a walk in the park. They treasured this Sunday ritual even more than the Saturday 'Cory Waffles'. It was so obvious that Cory was a creature of habit.  
  
"I know," Cory sighed. "What do you think? You really need to be the one to decide what you feel comfortable with."  
  
"Actually, Cory, I am leaning towards the direct entry midwife and a home birth." Topanga eyed him warily. She knew how uptight and nervous he could get. If he had freaked so many years ago over his tonsils, how was he going to react to birth?  
  
Cory stared. It was the same blank look that he had whenever big news was presented to him. Topanga thought that she would eventually get used to it, but it still drove her crazy.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?" He finally broke his momentary suspension and asked her the most important thing on his mind.  
  
"Ya, I have been doing some research. Did you know that Sweden has the best statistics for moms and babies in the world, and most babies there are delivered at home?" Her eyes were wide as she told him these things, "and the States, well we are somewhere down in the 40's for mortality rates. It amazes me that with all our technology our rates are not better."  
  
"Well Honey, you do what you think is best." Cory leaned over and kissed her lightly, placing his large hand on Topanga's still small belly. "What's good for Mommy is good for baby, right?" he questioned their unborn and smiled.  
  
"I want all of our friends around us when the baby is born Cory." Topanga stated. Nothing would mean more to her than to give birth to her baby surrounded with love and support, in her own home. She believed that birth was normal, natural and safe. The Midwife would be lifeguard of sorts. There to bring them to safety in the rare case of a complication.  
  
"Wow, really? I thought about asking you if Shawn could be there. Mainly to support me- I don't want to pass out or anything- but wow. Topanga, I would like that too. Um... what will we tell Eric?" Cory looked worried about Eric being there.  
  
"Eric can come too; after all he is the baby's uncle." Topanga grinned and giggled, "And if he gets out of hand, I will have you and Shawn to bounce him out!"  
  
Cory still loved her laugh as much as he ever did. It was clear and sweet just like her. He would do anything to make this incredible woman happy. He reached up and gently stroked her hair, adoring the way it curved around her face.  
  
"Have I told you that you are the most beautiful woman in the world?" He asked softly.  
  
"No today," she replied. Topanga leaned into him playfully and threw him off balance so that he landed on his back on the couch with her on top of him. "You can tell me now though." She grinned.  
  
"Topanga Lawrence-Matthews, you are the most beautiful woman in the world."  
  
******** 


	16. The Park

A/N: Well, once again I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your generous reviews!!! I wish I could list you one by one.. You Guys ROCK! I grin and giggle every time I see a review in my mail. Thanks for being my motivation. : )  
  
Also, I noticed- as did some of my reviewers- that Fan Fic is telling you all that I have more chapters posted than I really do. I apologize, and I will post more soon. Hopefully they will get it ironed out. Until then, chances are if you can't see it within a few hours, it's not there.  
  
This chapter has nothing to do with the plot per say~ but is a nice fluffy chapter to help tie up some loose ends. Hope you enjoy, and more substance is coming soon!  
  
Peace,  
  
Cre8tvWrtr  
  
*****  
  
Boy Meets Parenthood: 16  
  
The Park  
  
Eric stared into the clear sky. He was as content as a man could be, he decided. With Rachel on his arm chattering about the beautiful day and the goings on around them, they leisurely walked the few blocks to Central park. Her hair glistened in the sun, and everything around her paled in comparison. At least as far as Eric was concerned.  
  
In the last week they had become closer than ever. She was still staying at the apartment with them. The café on the corner hired her on as a waitress, and she was saving to start school again the next fall. She had finally settled on Veterinarian as a career choice.  
  
Jack had moved into a nice apartment a few blocks away already, and had mended fences with his parents. His step-father had decided to allow Jack access to his money again, since Jack had decided to go back to school at NYU and become a doctor. Eric was relieved that Jack seemed to be happy for him and Rachel.  
  
"Ooh, ice cream! Eric let's get some, please?" Rachel begged. "I haven't had any for ages." She groaned and her eyes got big.  
  
"Ya, we can get ice cream," Eric laughed. He was touched by her fascination with the littlest things. Things that even he took for granted. "What kind?"  
  
"Is there anything BUT chocolate?" she grinned, "No other flavor is worth the calories to me."  
  
She led Eric over to the vendor and Eric paid him for two chocolate ice creams. He was glad he had covered for his dad at the store back in Philly a few weeks ago. He would hate to be broke right now. The job search was still on, but he was getting the idea that another year of school would be more beneficial at this point. Luckily, Allen had offered to pay the tuition, if Eric could pay for the books.  
  
Rachel savored her ice cream, her eyes rolling back in her head as she tasted it. She was so fun just to watch, thought Eric.  
  
Feeling playful, he bopped the bottom of her cone with her next bite, causing her to get chocolate on the end of her nose. He raised his brow, and grinned.  
  
Laughing but pretending to be mad, she chased him into the grass. He spun around and caught her pulling her to the ground with him. Amazingly they both still had their ice cream.  
  
He lovingly kissed the ice-cream off of her nose.  
  
"Just you wait Eric Matthews, I know where you sleep!" Rachel giggled.  
  
"Is that a promise?" He asked, grinning. Just the thought of her coming into his room while he was sleeping exited him.  
  
"It's a threat," she retorted. "I am going to get you soo good." The gleam in her eyes, and the smile on her lips told Eric he would not be sorry- whatever she had planned.  
  
The games they had always played together kept life interesting for Eric. He had finally found someone who understood his particular genius- and shared it.  
  
In the shade of the trees they sat and polished off their cones, talking about this and that, watching the people go by. When they finished, Eric put his arm around Rachel and pulled her back on the soft green carpet of grass.  
  
"Do you ever watch the wind in the trees?" He asked quietly.  
  
She positioned herself beside him, placing her head on his chest for a pillow. His heart sounded strong and steady. Just like him. He wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"I haven't done that in a long time. I miss it." She said wistfully. It was so wonderful to able to be herself around Eric. With Jack she had always felt that she had to be more mature, more serious, than she wanted to be. With Eric- wow. He enjoyed the childish pleasures of life that are all too quickly forgotten by most. She could be as silly as she wanted, be real, be herself- and he was still capable of serious emotion and conversation. 'It couldn't be more perfect' she thought.  
  
They lay there hand in hand, mesmerized as they watched the gyrations of the crisp green leaves, and the sway of the branches. It was a few minutes before Eric spoke again.  
  
"How about a romantic dinner tonight. Just you and me?" He whispered. "Shawn is taking Angela out again. They'll be gone for hours, so we'll have the place to ourselves."  
  
"I would love that." Rachel grinned at him and lifted to kiss him. It was quiet moments, just like this, stolen in an afternoon or evening that meant the world to her. All life's triumphs and failures, highs and lows, elation and sorrow, could not match one peaceful romantic moment with the man she loved. 


	17. The Midwives

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update!  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers!  
  
Special thanks to my wonderful Beta, Lacey! Girl, YOU ROCK!!!  
  
Things will be picking up with the story!  
  
Peace, Shawna  
  
* Usual disclaimer applies, I have nothing to do with Disney or BMW- and I own no one except Nora, Mary, Carmen, and Ashley. They are mine, I made them up! Also, I do not have any vested interest in the company that makes Birkenstocks foot wear. They can just be happy for the free advertisement. Suing would get you nothing- turnips don't bleed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Boy Meets Parenthood: 17  
  
The Midwives  
  
Cory frowned over the newspaper as he stirred his coffee. New York City had more negative news than he cared to read about. Unfortunately, as a public school teacher he had to keep current. Cory glanced at his watch. 'Good, I still have some time,' he thought, and then smiled. He hoped Topanga would hurry, so that they could have some time together before he had to leave.  
  
Topanga entered the kitchen in her fluffy white robe and began pouring her own coffee. She knew that caffeine was not good for a pregnant woman, but Dr. Nora had assured her that one cup per day would not hurt, and Topanga just couldn't give it up altogether. Quickly she spread her whole wheat bagel with low fat cream cheese and topped it with a dab of 'only fruit' strawberry jam- her favorite. Taking a seat beside Cory, she lifted the paper out of his hands and folded it on the table.  
  
"Cory, I've been thinking," Topanga began, "we need to get busy and call some of the midwives for interviews. Nora gave me a list of five women to call." She munched her bagel between sips of coffee.  
  
"I suppose we do need to get on that, don't we." Cory smiled at her and his eyes sparkled. "You know, I am getting really exited about this baby, Topanga." He reached over and placed his hand over her belly.  
  
"Me too," Topanga said softly, grinning back at him. She placed her free hand on her Cory's, and patted gently. "Junior is going to be here before we know it. At least that's what your mother says. It seems like forever to me." She laughed lightly, rolling her eyes.  
  
Cory reached over and kissed her. Topanga looked so beautiful, her eyes shining and hair pulled back. Even with all the work she went through to prettify each day, Cory liked Topanga best just as she was. He kissed her again, slowly and deeply.  
  
"Mmm, Cory?" Topanga whispered pulling away just slightly, "I need to take a shower and get ready for work."  
  
"You might need help," he grinned, and took her hand to lead her to the shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That evening Cory arrived home before Topanga. He kicked off his shoes and abandoned the case of papers that he needed to grade. Off came the tie and the jacket, falling on the floor in a trail to the kitchen. He knew he would have to pick them up before Topanga got home, but for now- ahh, there was not a third grader in sight.  
  
He grabbed a soda out of the fridge and a bag of BB-Q chips from the cupboard. There was nothing like coming home to a quiet house and settling down for the game with his precious junk food. Topanga did not approve of all the fats, sugars, and chemicals, but she let Cory get away with it. He was just too cute to argue with.  
  
Cory had no sooner plopped himself onto the plush sofa and clicked on the set, than Topanga rushed through the door.  
  
"Cory, hurry and clean up-," Topanga panted, "I got in touch with one of the midwives while I was at work, and she will be here with her apprentice at six o'clock for an interview."  
  
Cory just stared at her for a moment, chip crumbs falling from his mouth. He shook his head as he watched Topanga rush through the mostly spotless apartment picking items up off the floor and stuffing them out of site. "You worry way too much," he stated simply.  
  
"They are supposed to be here in fifteen minutes Cory," Topanga stopped rushing long enough to look him in the eyes. "Will you at least go put on a pot of decaf?"  
  
"Sure, Honey." Cory realized then that he was not going to be able to calm her down for a while, so the best thing to do was cooperate.  
  
Cory carried his soda and chips back into the kitchen and went about the task of making a pot of decaffeinated coffee. "Cory-ella, Cory-ella, night and day it's Cory-ella. Grind the beans, make the waffles, pick up your sox, put the seat down." Cory sang quietly as he worked. He was in a rather good mood, actually, just tired and wishing he was watching the game.  
  
With a plate of cookies and a tray of coffee in hand, Cory returned to the living room. Topanga had finished her meticulous sweep of the room, and was sitting in one of the large chairs resting her feet on the ottoman. Cory smiled at her. Topanga looked exhausted.  
  
No sooner had the tray touched the coffee table, than the doorbell rang.  
  
"You just relax, Honey- I'll get it," Cory motioned for Topanga to stay seated while he went to the door.  
  
"Hey Cor!" Jack exclaimed as Cory opened the door. He wore a huge smile, and walked past Cory into the apartment.  
  
"Hey Jack, what's up?" Cory asked. The last thing they needed was company right now, but since Eric and Rachel had been together, Cory felt responsible to entertain Jack some. Maybe it helped to ease Cory's conscience over his brother 'stealing' Jack's girlfriend.  
  
"Well, I ah- Hi Topanga!" Jack smiled at Topanga warmly and took a seat on the sofa. "Actually, I, uh, I wanted to invite you guys to dinner with me. My treat- anywhere you want."  
  
"That sounds wonderful Jack! I am absolutely starving," Topanga spoke before Cory could respond. "That is, if you don't mind waiting a few minutes. We have a midwife coming for an interview."  
  
Cory just nodded. "You are welcome to stay, you know, help counter some of the estrogen in the room." He raised his eyebrows and begged Jack with his eyes.  
  
"Sure," Jack laughed.  
  
"I'll go get another coffee cup." Cory chirped and left the room. 'Jack must be lonely again' he thought, shaking his head.  
  
As Cory returned to the living room, the doorbell chimed again. "That must be them," Cory headed to the door, this time to find two women on the other side.  
  
One of the women was maybe mid-thirties, Cory decided. She had her chestnut hair pulled back in a loose bun with tendrils of hair floating around her face, and wore blue jeans, a nice violet cotton blouse and Birk's with socks. She smiled warmly as she shook his hand. He liked her already.  
  
The other woman was younger, probably early twenties. She wore her long blonde hair loose around her shoulders, and was also in blue jeans. In contrast to the older woman she wore a lightweight crimson chenille sweater, and black suede tennis shoes.  
  
"Hi, my name is Cory," Cory began, "I'm the daddy." He was grinning ear to ear with pride.  
  
"Well, hello 'Cory Daddy'. My name is Carmen Baker, and this is my apprentice, Ashley McKenzie." The older woman replied with a small chuckle.  
  
"Welcome to our home," Cory ushered them in, grinning from Carmen's light joke about his introduction.  
  
"Honey," Cory announced coming into the living room, "This is Carmen," he waved to the older woman and she shook Topanga's hand, "and this is her apprentice, Ashley." The younger woman leaned down to shake Topanga's hand as well. "Ladies, this is the beautiful Topanga."  
  
"It's so nice to meet you in person. I practically felt like I already knew you after our conversation on the phone." Topanga smiled.  
  
They all took seats, and Cory looked at Jack, who in turn was looking at Ashley. "And this is our good friend, Jack."  
  
"Nice to meet you both," Jack nodded, never taking his eyes off of Ashley. He noticed that there was no ring on her finger. 'Man, is she beautiful,' he thought, and smiled at her.  
  
She returned his smile and blushed lightly as she removed some papers from her black leather attaché.  
  
"I am so happy that you could come on such short notice," Topanga began, "Please; help yourselves to decaf and cookies." Topanga smiled. For some reason she had butterflies in her stomach. 'Why am I so nervous?' she thought.  
  
"Thank you for having us, Topanga," Carmen began. "I'll begin by telling you more about myself, and our practice. Then I have some questions for you. From the things we spoke about on the phone, I think you are an excellent candidate for a home birth." Carmen smiled warmly again.  
  
Topanga and Cory were put at ease by Carmen's light heartedness and experience. They quickly decided that she was the one. Ashley also seemed very knowledgeable and comforting.  
  
By the end of the meeting the mutual attraction between Jack and Ashley was obvious to everyone, and they all felt that they had known each other for years.  
  
'This is a good thing,' thought Topanga, 'a very good thing.'  
  
"We will see you Tuesday then?" Carmen asked before she left.  
  
"Definitely," Topanga stated with enthusiasm. They shook hands again, and the midwives made their way out the door.  
  
"Wow," Jack said softly, staring at the closed door.  
  
Cory laughed. "Honey, I think Jack found a new love interest."  
  
Topanga smiled. "Well, I am starving- how about that dinner, Jack?" She laced her arms through Jack and Cory's. "Shall we?" 


	18. In Preparation for a Journey

Boy Meets Parenthood: 18  
  
In Preparation for a Journey  
  
Shawn sat at the computer in his office, trying to focus on the studying he needed to do for he and Angela's upcoming journey to South America. He was finding it hard to focus, as his thoughts kept returning to Angela and the time he would be spending alone with her. He reached into his pocket and fingered the small box that represented the sole occupant of his mind. He wondered when the time would be right to ask Angela the question that had been burning in his heart and his thoughts.  
  
Grudgingly, Shawn rolled his chair back away from his computer, and placed his head in his hands from frustration. He decided to call Angela. Maybe her presence and help in this research would help him focus.  
  
Shawn reached for the phone and pressed Cory and Topanga's number on speed dial.  
  
"Hello?" Shawn heard Cory's voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hey, Bud, is Angela around?" Shawn questioned.  
  
"Ya know, you never call to talk to me anymore, Shawn." Cory whined. "I am feeling neglected."  
  
"Hey Core!" Shawn said quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ya know I love ya man-," Shawn said gently. They had been friends for so long, it was almost easy to take Cory for granted sometimes. Shawn felt only slight guilt though.  
  
"Ya- I know- you just have a lovely woman on your mind," Cory was a little more cheerful now, "I was just giving you a hard time Shawn. Just a sec." Cory laughed as he set the phone down.  
  
"Hey baby," Angela's voice sounded so velvety smooth over the phone. Shawn could picture her face, and her smile.  
  
"Do you want to come over? I thought maybe you could help me with some of the research for the trip- and in my deep gratitude; I'll treat you to dinner. What do you say?"  
  
"Mmmmm, that sounds great. I was just thinking how much I miss you." Angela said softly. "You have been working so hard on this lately, that I haven't seen you much."  
  
Shawn smiled at the thought that she had missed him. "I can't think or concentrate, Ang- I miss you too. Come right over?"  
  
"I'll be there." With that Angela hung up and cancelled her dinner plans with Topanga and Cory. They understood perfectly.  
  
Oh, it would be so good to see Shawn. Angela couldn't help smiling all the way up to his apartment.  
  
Shawn answered Angela's knock right away, and pulled her into his arms- breathing in her scent. "Twelve hours away from you is just too much." He pulled her even closer before releasing her enough to kiss her.  
  
"Hey, do you have some coffee made?" Angela shifted her eyes around the room. "Where are Eric and Rach?"  
  
"Oh, they went out for the day- again," Shawn grinned at Angela, "so we have the place all to ourselves. Come on," he said grasping her hand and pulling her to follow him, "let's make coffee."  
  
Shawn led Angela into the kitchen and wrapped her in his arms again. He leaned to kiss her and she slid her finger up to his lips, "Hey," she said with a glint in her eyes, "Did you really invite me here to do research?" She questioned, smiling slyly at him.  
  
"I couldn't concentrate without you- hopefully between the two of us we can get something done. I just missed you so much." He gave her a sheepish look, "Are you disappointed?"  
  
Angela laughed, "Not at all- now kiss me." She leaned into him, enjoying his embrace.  
  
Eventually the coffee got made, and they found themselves in Shawn's office. Angela had pulled an extra chair next to Shawn at the computer, and placed his laptop on the desk next to his PC. The lap top would be accompanying them on the trip, and the challenge was to enter as much information as necessary into it, to help them in identification of the indigenous cultures, plant life, animals, and crops. Shawn had definite idea's on how he wanted this piece to be laid out. He was counting on Angela to help him in getting the photo's he needed, so she needed to be as well versed on the topic as he was.  
  
Shawn decided it was definitely the best idea to have her here, studying with him. Maybe he would even ask her help with the final layout when they returned. She had such an eye for artistic beauty; he thought they would make a great team.  
  
"Ooh, Coffee is a good thing to drink while researching the Amazonian cultures," Angela observed. "It seems to be one of the main crops." She continued to type busily, completely absorbed in her work.  
  
Shawn decided to lighten the mood a little. They still had a week until they had to leave. Plenty of time to be serious, and things were working out so well for them to work together. He planned to have Angela over daily to help him.  
  
"Ya," Shawn laughed, "and I can't wait to run across an anaconda." He slid his hand behind her and pinched her playfully, making her jump.  
  
"You better watch it mister-," Angela laughed, "or this Amazon woman is gonna get you!" She pulled Shawn's chair to her and grasped his arms.  
  
Shawn's eyes glinted with pleasure and mischievousness. "What 'cha gonna do now?" He teased.  
  
"Just watch," Angela whispered climbing onto his lap.  
  
Shawn figured that they had gotten enough work done in the last two hours, so he succumbed happily to her game. The time would come soon for the secret in his pocket to be revealed. 'Oh my god- I am finally growing up,' he thought. 


	19. Wish Upon a Star

Boy Meets Parenthood: 19  
  
Wish Upon a Star  
  
Angela and Shawn stepped off the plane at a little after midnight. They had just arrived at a small airport in a rural town in Peru. The night was clear and beautiful; in New York you could never imagine so many stars!  
  
Angela turned her gaze from the stars and focused on Shawn. "What a view!" She exhaled the words in amazement.  
  
"Make a wish," Shawn whispered, "such a night can only lead to dreams coming true." He looked at her as she tipped her head back and closed her eyes. She looked so beautiful in the starlight. A smile crossed his face as he watched her. Shawn wished he could ask her to marry him right now, but he had promised himself to wait for the exact right moment. Things were going so well between them, the last thing he wanted to do was scare her.  
  
Eyes closed, Angela breathed the night air in deeply. The only thing she could think of to wish for was that she could spend the rest of her life with this amazing man at her side. Never had she known anyone so deep, so tender, so thoughtful, so sexy, and just all out worthy of her love.  
  
Angela opened her eyes and saw Shawn grinning at her. "What?" She giggled.  
  
"I want to know your wish, but if you tell me it might not come true," Shawn winked at her. "Now let's get these bags inside and call our guide."  
  
They hoisted their small amount of luggage out of the cart, and hurried inside the ramshackle airport.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning dawned hot and muggy. Already soaked in sweat, Shawn and Angela changed into their t-shirts and khaki's, then pulled on their packs and grabbed their duffel. They were happy to bear the burden of clothing and equipment- only 2 changes of clothing each, bug spray, toiletries- and tons of film, batteries, extra lighting, and lenses for Shawn's camera. They were glad that they were paying the guide to help them with food. This trip would entail roughing it in every sense of the word, and Angela was as ecstatic as Shawn to enjoy every moment of it.  
  
Shawn and Angela felt well prepared- they were immunized and aware of the dangers as well as the beauties that their tour could behold for them.  
  
Their guide, Pablo, a nineteen year old man with a deep understanding of the area, would be at the casa de huéspedes to pick them up in just a few minutes. For most of their journey from high in the Andes Mountains, to the mouth of the great Amazon in Northern Brazil, they would travel by houseboat. Other legs of the journey would be completed on foot and by Jeep, or in a small canoe. At the end of the trip would be a welcome two nights in Marajó Island where they would stay at a pousada in Salvaterra. It would be nice to have showers and soft beds- what a rich reward for the harsh conditions of the journey.  
  
"¡Hola Pablo!" Called Shawn, waving to the young man.  
  
Pablo waved back, "¡Hola Shawn, Angela! You ready for this long trip?"  
  
"Si, ready as we'll ever be."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a long journey by jeep, Shawn and Angela arrived at the houseboat with Pablo. How on earth they would make the four thousand mile journey in just under a month, they did not know.  
  
That evening Shawn and Angela sat on the deck of the houseboat, once again watching the beauty of the night sky. This time though, they were slathered in mosquito repellent, and gazing through a tent of fine netting. Not even the practicalities could remove any of the magic they felt though.  
  
Sounds surrounded them- strange sounds. The songs of poison arrow frogs and an occasional throaty groan from a howler monkey reminded them constantly that they were far from New York. The quiet lapping of the water against the boards on the houseboat was a gentle serenade.  
  
His arms around her from behind, Shawn kissed Angela's hair. "What did you wish for last night?" He whispered.  
  
Angela giggled. "What happened to 'if you tell it won't come true'?"  
  
"Tonight, I feel like I can make all of your dreams come true- if you will let me." Shawn turned Angela gently in his arms to face him. Grinning at her he continued, "Come on- tell me, please?"  
  
Angela could never resist Shawn when he made puppy dog eyes at her.  
  
"Well, ok-," Angela was afraid to lift her voice above a whisper. "I wished that I could spend the rest of my life with you." Eyes wide, she held her breath, hoping that she wasn't moving to fast or pressuring Shawn by bringing up long term commitment.  
  
Shawn smiled from ear to ear. No words on earth could have made him happier. "You stole my wish, baby." He snuggled her close and kissed her gently. "That is my dream too. Soon, my love, soon- I promise."  
  
Shawn's thoughts turned to the ring in his top dresser drawer back home, he had been too afraid he would loose it on the trip. Damn! He wished now that he would have brought it. The timing could not have been more perfect.  
  
In his mind Shawn swore to make it up to Angela with the most romantic evening he could think up, and a proposal that would leave her breathless.  
  
Shawn vowed to take each and every opportunity he could to show Angela how much he wanted to live the rest of his days with her. What other woman would enjoy perusing the Amazon with him for a month?  
  
Angela breathed a sigh of relief at Shawn's response to her wish. Could he be thinking of marriage? 'Mrs. Angela Hunter,' she tried it out in her mind. Angela hadn't really let herself think this hard about it before. To be with Shawn forever- yes, she had thought about that- but a legal, lasting, commitment. Mmm, she liked that too. 


	20. Friends and Lovers

Boy Meets Parenthood: 20  
  
Friends and Lovers  
  
Eric was walking on the clouds as he entered the apartment he shared with Shawn and Rachel. Things were going well for him for the first time in- he couldn't remember how long.  
  
A new job, a new girl, and they had the apartment to themselves for a whole month while Shawn and Angela were in South America.  
  
"Hey, Rach!" Eric called. He couldn't wait to share his news with her.  
  
Rachel popped her head out of the bathroom, "Eric! I'll be out in a sec- just had to shower after work, yuck. I can't stand smelling like deli all day."  
  
"I have some news for you," Eric said in a singsong voice, "I think it will make you very happy!" He stood outside of the bathroom, and finally she opened the door, clad in just her towel.  
  
"Ok, what? You've got me in suspense here!" Rachel demanded.  
  
"I got a job!" Eric jumped up and down, way too excitedly.  
  
"That's great! Where?"  
  
"Well, it doesn't sound as good as it is, but- I am the new coffee guy at the walk through down the street!" Eric exclaimed. "It is better money than you would think, the employees there make a ton in tips. They said that I have the perfect personality for it too. So now I can afford the books for school, and I can afford a studio apartment."  
  
Rachel hugged Eric tightly, "Oh honey, that is wonderful, I am so proud of you!"  
  
"Now for my next question, Rach." Eric took a deep breath. "I am tired of you sleeping on the couch. I am making money, you are making money- and I feel like we should get a place of our own. Together." He eyed her, watching for her response.  
  
Rachel blushed lightly, "I would really like that. You know, I was thinking that I didn't want to impose on Shawn and Angela any longer than I had to. There is no one else I would rather share with than you."  
  
Eric smiled and kissed her. "Hey- get dressed and we will go out and celebrate! Do you mind if I invite Jack and his new girlfriend?"  
  
"That would be so perfect, Eric. I have missed us hanging out together. I kinda felt like Jack was avoiding us." Rachel really hoped that Jack and Ashley would join them.  
  
Eric and Rachel had both been relieved when Cory told them that Jack had really hit it off with their Midwife's apprentice. Jack always seemed to show up when Topanga had a home appointment. It wasn't long until Jack had wrangled Ashley's phone number, and charmed her into a date.  
  
Rachel went to get dressed and Eric had a long talk with Jack on the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The café was surprisingly empty when the four young people met there. Six o'clock on the dot, and they were all punctual- even Eric.  
  
Taking seats in a corner booth, Jack introduced Eric and Rachel to Ashley.  
  
"So Ashley," Rachel began, smiling warmly, "how did you get interested in Midwifery?"  
  
Ashley took a sip of her herbal tea and returned Rachel's smile. "It is a long story, but to simplify it, I guess I came from a large family. I have five sisters," Ashley laughed at Rachel's surprised expression, "our mom had all of us at home, and being the second born, I was able to watch and even help with the last four. I've been hooked since I was twelve."  
  
"Wow, Ashley, that's amazing. So how did you meet Carmen?" Rachel was fascinated with Ashley's history, and respected her passion for baby catching.  
  
"Well, I am originally from California, and homebirth midwifery is still not exactly legal there, so- I went to an apprentice workshop held by Ina Mae Gaskin at The Farm in Tennessee. Carmen was there, and we just hit it off," Ashley took another sip and shrugged her shoulders, "when she asked me to come to New York and apprentice with her, I just couldn't refuse!"  
  
"How does your family feel about you being so far from home?" Eric prodded.  
  
"Oh, they're fine with it. They miss me- especially Mom, since I can't baby- sit for her anymore." Ashley's eyes glittered as she laughed. Jack adored the way she just let the sound roll out of her throat, a delicate yet sincere reverberation.  
  
Jack reached over and took Ashley's hand. "I for one am very happy she came to New York."  
  
The twenty one year old Ashley returned the squeeze on Jacks hand. She was so glad she had come too. Even though she had only known Jack for a few short weeks, she was falling in love with this great guy.  
  
Turning her attention from Jack, she addressed Eric, "So Jack told me we are celebrating your new job!"  
  
"Ya," Eric replied with a smile, "and Rach and I are hoping to surprise Shawn and Angela by getting our own place before they get back from South America."  
  
Jack laughed, "Well, I am happy for you guys." Jack looked at Eric out the corner of his eye, "You know it can be expensive to get into a place in New York- If you want I can loan you the money. That way you won't have to wait as long."  
  
Rachel shook her head, "No, Jack, we couldn't ask you to do that. It won't take us long. I already have some money saved, and my parents surprised me by paying my first semester tuition."  
  
"Ya, and did I tell you? My dad is paying my tuition. I just have to pay for my books." Eric replied. He made a mental note to ask Jack later, when Rachel was not around, for that loan. It would just be him to repay it- he didn't want Rachel to want for anything. 'God bless you, Jack,' thought Eric.  
  
Yep, life was good. Life was very good. 


	21. Work or Play?

A/N: YES, THERE IS A CHAPTER AT THE END OF THE AUTHORS NOTE!!!  
  
Ok, we have a short fluffy chapter, but a long authors note! I wanted to let each of you know how much I totally appreciate you! So here goes my best shot-  
  
TLM; Thanks! I like Eric and Rach together too!  
  
Elane; Thank you! : )  
  
soupcann314; Me too! I also grew up with the characters (I am Will Friedle's age!)  
  
chris; ; ) Thanks~  
  
Sarah Charlotte; Have I told you that YOU ROCK? See my dedication on the revised 4th chapter of Healing- : )  
  
Dxdevlin; Thanks for your honesty- is it slow again? ; )  
  
BMW Forever; Alex, you are a sweetie!  
  
Tom; I will see what I can do- although my biggest muse is the Shawn Angela Romance!  
  
Melanie; Ah, one of my precious honest ones! Thanks girl, you rock!  
  
Christine; Glad I've got you hooked! And thanks for encouraging the reviews! I do appreciate each and every one of them. : )  
  
Lilcutipie; Awe! Thanks!!! : )  
  
Maria; will do!  
  
Mal; Thanks!  
  
Danny; That's sooo sweet!  
  
Depressed-gurl (pretykeda); Oooh, I agree about Rider, whoa baby! So, tell me who is lillix? Happy you got to meet them though! Coolie!  
  
Mercedes Aria; Awe! Thanks! It is always good to hear you rock, ya know? : ) So does your story!!!  
  
QTBrit800; Thanks for all of your encouragement! It helps keep me going! : )  
  
Samantha; Thanks! : )  
  
Alissa; Wouldn't it be great? Hmmm. ; )  
  
blonde-angel; Alaina, girl your writing blows me away for your age!!! Never stop writing, and Thanx soo much for your reviews on my story, YOU ROCK!  
  
HAA; I prefer those two as well, shhhh- the other characters will get jealous! Hehehe : )  
  
SuicideKitten; Thanks for popping over to review for me!!! Your Lizzie McG fics ROCK hardcore- I can't get enough of them! If you guys like Angst and can handle Lizzie McG- totally check out SuicideKitten's fics! They make me cry! ; )  
  
Elizabeth; Thank You sooo much! I am glad that I was able to bring you some entertainment! : )  
  
Hannah; I know you haven't placed a review with FanFic, but you have reviewed for me on Viv's board, and I want you to know how much I truly appreciate it! YOU ROCK GIRL!!!  
  
Amy; My silent reviewer- You always let me know exactly what you think, and I am forever indebted to you! Just so ya'all know, Amy Is my BF!!! You ROCK GIRL! Don't ever change-  
  
and all the others who have read and reviewed to me personally. (I hope I didn't miss anyone!)  
  
YOU GUYS LIGHT UP MY WRITING EXPERIENCE!!!!  
  
Peace,  
  
Shawna  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boy Meets Parenthood: 21  
  
Work or Play?  
  
Shawn sat sipping his percolated coffee, compliments of Pablo, and typed a journal entry on his laptop. He made it a point to sit at least twice a day recording events before his memory faded. So many things to write, to take in- to reiterate in way that would make his experience come alive for his readers. He sighed heavily as he saved the document and shut down the laptop. Shawn looked to his left, and he saw the love of his life leaning on the railing sipping on a mug of morning java.  
  
Angela's soft mocha colored skin shone with perspiration, making her radiate a more feminine quality than usual. The damp white blouse clung to her curves, and the khaki shorts allowed Shawn's eyes the sensuous beauty of her well defined legs. He just watched her in silence, enjoying her very presence. A little over a year ago, he never would have imagined such bliss.  
  
Angela stood at the side of the houseboat, watching the river and its inhabitants as they floated along. Hot, sticky and totally wonderful. Those were the three words she had used to describe her adventure to Shawn. There may be discomfort, but it was nothing compared to the marvels she had beheld. Not many people ever got the chance to be involved, to witness the majesty of this beautiful and underappreciated wilderness that was the Amazon Basin. Suddenly, something in the water caught her eye.  
  
"Shawn!" She exclaimed in a hurried whisper, "Bôto's!" She pointed to the water with one hand as she waved him over with the other.  
  
Shawn grabbed his camera, and was by her side in a second.  
  
"Oh, man- pink and gray Bôto dolphins!" Shawn began focusing and clicking with his camera. These were one of the animals he had really wanted to highlight in his article, they were such amazing creatures. Usually only killed by local Shaman for the magical properties of their eyes, and the pink ones were supposedly responsible for unwanted pregnancies. Shawn chuckled to himself as he remembered the folklore Angela had read to him in his office late one night.  
  
Angela covered her mouth with her hands from the sheer excitement. Each time she or Shawn recognized an animal or plant they intended to capture on film, Angela got an incredible adrenaline rush. She was becoming addicted. The thrill of the hunt, but no one got hurt.  
  
"Oh, baby- you got them!" She breathed as the freshwater dolphins rose and fell in the muddy water beside the boat. They came up to breathe out of their blowholes and made the funniest sounds she'd ever heard. Angela giggled in delight. The dolphins seemed to be curious about the people on the boat, and made Angela think that the pod was deep in discussion about these strange visitors.  
  
Soon, Angela turned her attention the man at her side. Shawn was skilled with his camera, taking only moments to withdraw a used cartridge and slip it into his pocket, then reloading in a matter of seconds. She could not help but admire him. Sweat poured from his handsome features, and his biceps ripples under his damp shirt with every change of angle. Shawn was completely focused on his goal of capturing the innocent beauty of the animals before him.  
  
After what seemed to be hours, the pod slipped away from the boat as quickly as they had appeared. Shawn had snapped a good three rolls of film on them. Replacing his camera in its protective bag he turned to Angela and took her in his arms- lifting her and swinging her around. They both laughed with joy.  
  
"Baby, you are the most amazing woman in the world," Shawn said gently as he sat her down. Bringing his lips to hers he kissed her deeply, passionately; a kiss that promised her his life.  
  
"You are not so bad yourself, mi amour." Angela melted into his strong arms, sticky or not. 


	22. Lonely Waffles

A/N: First of all, let me reiterate the disclaimer again- I only own Ashley, Pablo, and Carmen. Buena Vista owns all the rest- Except Birks- but I already made that clear, HA.  
  
More good, intense stuff coming soon in the story, I promise- just havin' some fun with this chapter. You can hate it if you want- I can take flames, (sniff) : P  
  
Now for a couple more fun things; (I promise I won't do this every time)  
  
HAA: Thanks- you sweetie pie!  
  
QTBrit800: Me too, hehe  
  
kriss : Sure thing Babe!  
  
Elizabeth: Wow- magical fingers! I like that- : )  
  
i-luv-riderstrong: Nicki, yep, its me from RKS:UT!!! Glad you're here! BTW- me too (your log in name), and THANK YOU! : )  
  
Danny: You're welcome! What would I be without reviewers/readers? A psycho with a laptop : ) hehe  
  
lavender rose: Awe! You made a log-in just for me! You 2 sweet!  
  
Gnat10886: Thankx!  
  
Mikki : Girl, you made my day! And, yes- it is unrealistic- but that's why we read romance novels and watch soaps, right? Hehe No, I gave up soaps a long time ago, but baby- if my hubby were as romantic as my fic character (let's all guess which one) - wow.  
  
So, here I go, filling young girl's heads with visions of romantic men that don't exist- or do they?  
  
Somebody fill me in, cause I'd hate to be missin' something too!  
  
HeHeHe, ok, got it out of my system!  
  
Peace,  
  
Shawna  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boy Meets Parenthood: 22  
  
Lonely Waffles  
  
Cory looked around his dinning table. The two faces that had been missing for the last three weeks played in his memory. He sighed deeply.  
  
"Cory, honey- it's only one more week," Topanga recognized Cory's anguish, and tried to comfort him. He had been moping around the house ever since he had returned from the airport when he saw Shawn and Angela off on their trip.  
  
"Ya, but- I haven't been apart from Shawn for this long since the summer of my fifteenth year!" Cory's brow furrowed, and he played with the chocolate syrup on his waffles. He did not really like chocolate syrup on waffles, but Shawn did- Cory thought maybe it would help him to not miss Shawn so much.  
  
Topanga sighed and put an arm around her husband's shoulders. With her morning sickness pretty much gone now, she was able to enjoy their traditional Cory Waffles again, but Cory was right- without Shawn and Angela it just wasn't the same. Topanga shook her head.  
  
"Sometimes I swear he's more married to Shawn than to me!" Topanga's comment spurred a round of laughter from those in the dinning room- even Cory.  
  
This morning, Jack and Ashley had joined Eric and Rachel at Cory and Topanga's table. The four had developed quite a bond in the last three weeks. Cory was happy to not feel responsible for Jack's happiness any longer. Ashley was a sweet, genuine person- and she fit into their group really well.  
  
"So- How is my little niece or nephew doing in there?" Eric reached over to Topanga's slightly swollen abdomen and patted it gently.  
  
"You know Eric; you are one of the few people who can get away with touching my belly- be grateful that you still have two hands." Topanga laughed at Eric's surprised face.  
  
"The baby is doing great, according to Carmen and Ashley," Cory answered, "Hey- speaking of the newest Matthews- Topanga and I are going baby shopping this afternoon- just looking, no buying yet- you guys want to go?"  
  
Topanga lifted her coffee to her lips to keep from biting Cory's head off. She loved her friends, but she really wanted to spend some time with just Cory. After the baby came, there wouldn't be very much alone time for a while.  
  
Noticing Topanga's nervousness, Rachel piped up first. "You know- Cory, that sounds like so much fun- but Eric and I have to go sign papers on our new apartment this afternoon."  
  
Following Rachel's lead Jack made excuses for he and Ashley as well, mumbling something about the museum.  
  
"But I want to go look at cribs, and stuffed duckies, and little footie pajamas," Eric whined, making his best begging face at Rachel. Slowly the begging face cracked into a large grin, and he laughed heartily. The looks on the faces of his brother and sister-in-law were almost as rich as the look Jack gave him. Ashley just looked confused "Just kidding guys- go- have a blast." Eric really did have a clue sometimes, as much as he tried to hide that from everyone.  
  
Topanga smiled. There were times that she just wanted to choke Eric- but he always managed to make her laugh and forget her frustration with him. No one else could get away with the things Eric could; that much was true. Some of his best qualities were his loyalty and devotion to those he cared about. Deep down, Topanga was glad he was her brother-in-law.  
  
"Tell all about this apartment! You guys haven't given details yet!" Topanga's eyes glittered with excitement for Eric and Rachel. They made such a sweet couple, always kissing and loving on each other. Topanga had never seen a couple have so much pure, unadulterated fun together as Rachel and Eric did. Poor Eric had waited long enough for this- for real love- he deserved it.  
  
"Well there's really not much to tell, it's a small studio apartment only about two blocks from here. Um, we are on the third floor- great little kitchen with a dishwasher- not much else to tell." Rachel was smiling and blushing slightly. It was almost as if she were embarrassed about the quality of her new residence, or maybe just the fact that she was sharing it with her boyfriend.  
  
"Well that's great! You guy's can still make it for Cory Waffles," Cory grinned at the prospect of not losing another couple on his Saturday mornings.  
  
"There is no way I'd miss 'em Bro." Eric stood to high five his brother as Rachel and Topanga rolled their eyes playfully.  
  
"You know- when Jack first told me about Cory Waffles, I was a little worried," Ashley spoke up grinning, "but I am so glad I came today. You guys are really great. I have never seen a group of friends this close before."  
  
"Well, you are welcome to join us anytime, Ashley." Cory smiled at her warmly. He was always happy to have another smiling face at his table; especially a smiling face that made Jack so utterly happy.  
  
Now if Cory could just hang in until Shawn and Angela came back. 


	23. Marajó Island

A/N:  
  
HAA: Happy Birthday to you!  
  
Happy Birthday to you!  
  
Happy Birthday, Dear HAA,  
  
Happy Birthday TOOO YOOOU!  
  
(That's my best shot at singing on the internet!) Hope you had a great day!  
  
: )  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers again, YOU GUYS ROCK!!! You really do keep me going~  
  
Hope you all enjoy this VERY Shawn/Angela chapter. They are too sweet! I love it!  
  
Peace,  
  
Shawna  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Boy Meets Parenthood: 23  
  
Marajó Island  
  
"Ugh," Angela sighed as she set down her bag in the pousada. She was fatigued, filthy, and starving. They had finally arrived in Salvaterra about an hour ago. The journey was fun, but oh-so draining. Angela was looking forward to these two days alone with Shawn, and then to returning to New York, and to her friends.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean, babe." Shawn groaned as he set down his pack and the duffle. "A hot shower has never sounded so good." He stretched his arms over his head, trying to loosen up his tense muscles, and his shirt lifted to expose the tanned skin of his abdomen. He had worn his shirt rarely on the trip; it was just too damn hot.  
  
Angela watched Shawn stretch, and resisted the urge to reach out her hand and touch his bare stomach. His skin called to her, and her arms ached to just hold him. No matter how much time they spent in each others arms, it was never enough.  
  
"Race you for first shower!" Angela called playfully, and before Shawn could answer she was half way to the small bath. Shawn took off after her.  
  
"Hey, unfair advantage- I call tie." Shawn arrived at the bathroom door one step behind Angela and caught her around the waist from behind. "You know what tie means," he cooed in her ear.  
  
Angela laughed, "Ya, it means 'this is the first time we have been alone in a month, so lets make the most of it.'" She twisted in his arms to face him.  
  
The two of them had been appreciative of Pablo, but there really was not much privacy on the houseboat.  
  
"Exactly," Shawn grinned, and began to move Angela toward the shower, "and for the next two days, I am going to enjoy each and every wonderful moment alone with you."  
  
"Because when we get home- as much as I love them- Eric and Rachel will be there." Angela sighed deeply and smiled, "So I plan to enjoy every moment too." She leaned in for a gentle kiss before turning her attention to Shawn's buttons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, refreshed from their shower and a short nap, Shawn and Angela found themselves sitting in a small restaurant.  
  
The ambiance was cozy; a small candle stood in the center of the red cloth that covered the small round table, and next to the candle was a large white flower. Surrounding the seating area were lattice walls covered in a sweet smelling vine that stretched up to weave itself across the ceiling. Shawn had never seen such a romantic and beautiful place.  
  
The Portuguese style cuisine they enjoyed was fabulous. After a month of Pablo's cooking, anything would have been fabulous though. Not that Pablo was a poor cook, it was just that cooking what was available or easily stored on the boat was pretty much limited to canned goods, beans, rice and fish.  
  
Angela's eyes sparkled as she took in the sights, sounds and smells of the tiny place; food cooking, sweet tropical flowers, the few guests chatting, and the Macaw that called the restaurant home chirping busily at everyone and anyone that caught his attention. Finally, her eyes came to rest on Shawn. His sun darkened skin from the many hours trudging through the underbrush and standing on the deck of the houseboat magnified his bright blue eyes. As worn out as he looked, he was still the most handsome man Angela had ever seen.  
  
Shawn lifted his glass of Port to his lips and sipped the chilled beverage. Replacing it by his plate, he took Angela's hand across the table. "Thank you for coming with me- there is no one else I would rather share this with." He stroked her hand with his fingertips. "I know it hasn't been easy- ,"  
  
"No- No- it's been great, Shawn," Angela interrupted, shaking her head. "There is no other place on earth I would have wanted to be for the last month." She smiled gently at him. "Anyway, I should be thanking you; it's not every girl that gets to spend a month in an exotic place."  
  
"What would you think- about doing this again? You know- being my assistant full time?" Shawn asked softly. 'Please say yes-,' he begged silently. "Paid travel, exiting work, and I can think of at least one benefit." His gaze held hers with all the sincerity in his heart.  
  
Angela's eyes widened. Shawn wanted her to help him again? She had just assumed he had asked her to spend time together because they had been apart for so long- but if he still wanted to be with her after a solid month-, "I don't know what to say, Shawn," Angela replied softly and turned her hand in his so their palms were touching, "I would love to. I've had more fun doing this, than I have with anything else in my life." A smile graced her lips at the thought of working side by side with Shawn again.  
  
Did she dare to dream of such an unconventional career? Shawn had made it work, but Angela had always assumed that she would be something more traditional; a nurse, a teacher, or- maybe even a journalist. Freelance work seemed so unpredictable, so dangerous and exiting. The adrenaline rushes she had experienced in the last month were something she was glad to not have to part with.  
  
"I can't wait," Shawn was beaming, "So then you won't mind helping me with the final layout when we get home?" He winked at her and squeezed her delicate hand in his.  
  
"I wouldn't mind a bit!" Angela giggled, placing the napkin from her lap back onto the table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shawn and Angela slept late the next morning. The soft bed was such a treat for them both after the uncomfortable conditions of the houseboat. No longer did they have to worry about missing one of the many things they wanted to capture on film, no longer did Shawn have to worry about recording each event in his journal- although this morning he arose before Angela, and unbeknownst to her he typed one final entry for this assignment. It was a rather personal entry:  
  
~ ~ Monday, August 15, 10:00am  
  
This has been the most amazing month of my life. I thought I knew Angela so well, but I was wrong. She is so much deeper than I ever imagined. As much as I loved her before, and wanted her to be my wife- I feel triple at least. We have grown immensely closer during this time. Late night talks, whispers over morning coffee, near accidents and happy mistakes have taught us more than a biography on each other ever could.  
  
I am so enraptured with her. She doesn't know how many pictures I've snapped of her on this trip- her radiance is addictive. The camera calls me to capture the brilliance she emanates; her soul shines out- reaching me through her eyes, and her spirit is even more beautiful than her physical body. Angela is the other half of me; she completes me. I never realized how empty I was without her.  
  
Ideas have been flying through my mind as to how I should propose to this angel on earth. She deserves so much better than I can give her- but I swear I will give her the moon if she asks me to. I must decide soon, I want to ask her as soon as possible. I am almost positive that she will say yes; if she were to say no, I don't think I would ever recover. ~ ~  
  
Noticing Angela stirring under the sheet, Shawn quickly closed the document and placed the laptop back into its bag.  
  
Quietly, he slipped back into bed and put his arm around her, taking in her fragrance and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Waking up next to her was something he looked forward to doing for the rest of his life. 


	24. Philly Gang Reunited

A/N: Finally back up! I think there may be a few bugs still….

My document looks great, but when I upload to fan fic, it keeps sticking in all kinds of odd little characters and stuff…. I am goint to go ahead and post the chapter so you can (hopefully) read it, but I will fix it as soon as fan fic fixes itself!

Peace,

Shawna

PS, I love all the reviews! Thanks Guys YOU ROCK!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boy Meets Parenthood: 24

Philly Gang Reunited

Cory glanced impatiently at his watch. Shawn's flight was on schedule, but in his excitement Cory had arrived at the airport an hour early. He was just so anxious to see Shawn- he was the best friend Cory had ever had. 

Closer than a brother; that was how Cory described his relationship with Shawn. They had been tied at the hip ever since they were six years old. Cory knew how special a friendship like that was, and he treasured it.

Topanga watched Cory in his impatience- she had begged him not to come so early, but he had mumbled excuses about traffic and security. She had given in with the realization that he would be just as antsy at home as he would be at the airport. It was much easier to have Cory nervous in public- at least he tried to restrain himself. She smiled to herself thinking of how happy Cory would be to see Shawn. 'Just hang in a few more minutes Cory,' Topanga thought.

Sure enough, five minutes later the announcement came that Shawn and Angela's flight had landed. After what seemed an eternity to Cory, they appeared behind a throng of other passengers.

"Shawnie!" Cory exclaimed, rushing to greet his best friend. 

"Hey Core!" Shawn replied, slightly less enthusiastically; but only because he was travel weary. The sight of his long time buddy made Shawn's day as much as it did Cory's. The two men embraced briefly, making sure to pat the others back in a very masculine way in case anyone was watching. 

Topanga rushed forward to hug Angela. She had missed her best girlfriend almost as much as Cory had pined for Shawn. "AH, South America was good for you- you look radiant!"

"Thanks, Topanga!" Angela exclaimed. Then she grinned and whispered, "But I think Shawn is what did me the most good." The girls giggled.

"You're lookin' good Preggers! How are ya feelin'" Shawn asked Topanga as he wrapped her in a bear hug. 

"I am great Shawn," Topanga laughed, "I really missed you. Saturday mornings haven't been the same."

"Thanks for bringing him back in one piece, Angela," Cory grinned and gave Angela a peck on the cheek, "I am so glad you're back." He smiled warmly.

"Well thanks, Cory. I'm glad to be back." Angela laughed as they all began to walk to the baggage claim.

"So, what all did we miss? We were gone for a month- you gotta catch us up on all the dramas of the Philly gang!" Shawn was tired, but so exited to be home. He couldn't wait to see the rest of their friends, and his brother.

"Well, you can see for yourself tonight. How does pizza at our place sound?" Topanga questioned with a smirk. Eric and Rachel were going to reveal their surprise for Shawn and Angela tonight. 

"Ah, pizza," Angela sighed longingly, "I have missed New York!"

"Ya, beans and rice, and fish and rice, and more beans and rice; it gets old after the first twenty days or so," Shawn laughed. "We'd love to."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shawn sighed as he sank into Cory's plush sofa. He couldn't wait for the moment when his head would hit the pillow tonight. After a long month Shawn really missed his own bed, and tonight it would be even better, because his arms would be around the woman he loved.

 Cory had been great, and offered to take Shawn and Angela's bags upstairs to their apartment for them. Little did Shawn suspect, it was partially because Cory didn't want Shawn and Angela to see their apartment until Eric and Rachel had made their announcement.

Angela took a seat next to Shawn on the couch, and he took her hand in his. No one had ever held her hand the way Shawn did. She loved the way he stroked her palm sensually with his thumb in-between their hands.

"Everyone should be here in just a few minutes," Topanga declared, "you guys want a soda or something?"

"That sounds great, thanks Topanga," Shawn replied. Angela just nodded. 

Topanga returned from the kitchen with two sodas over ice. As soon as she handed the glasses to Shawn and Angela the door bell rang. "That should be the gang!"

Before Topanga reached the door, Cory opened it and entered followed by Eric, Rachel, and Jack. Shawn and Angela rose to hug everyone. 

"It just hasn't been the same around here without you two," Cory said wistfully to Angela and Shawn, "We are all glad that you're back."

"Dude, you look like a walking advertisement for skin cancer!" Of course Jack had to razz Shawn about his tan. 

"You're just jealous, pale boy!" Shawn said as he slapped Jack on the back and laughed. "So where is this Ashley that Topanga told me about?"

"Oh, Ashley got called to a birth with Carmen. She told me to make sure and tell you and Angela that she can't wait to meet you though." Jacks eyes glimmered as he spoke of Ashley. Shawn could tell that Jack had fallen hard for her.

"I can't wait." With a sincere smile, Shawn patted Jack on the back again, "Anybody that can make my brother smile like that must be great."

"I want to hear everything about your trip!" Rachel exclaimed as she hugged Angela. 

Angela laughed, "That could take hours."

"Hey, there are two cases of soda in the kitchen, you guys just help yourselves. I ordered the pizzas and they should be here in fifteen minutes or so." Topanga took a seat in the living room with her own drink, and turned to Angela. "I want details too!"

"Where to start? There is just so much to tell-," Angela proceeded to fill Topanga and Rachel in on portions of the trip, while Jack and Eric quickly grabbed their sodas and joined them.

Shawn followed Cory into the kitchen. When they were alone, he proceeded to fill Cory in on his plans. 

 "Cory- I'm gonna do it."

"Gonna do what?" Cory asked as he poured the cola over ice in his glass.

"I'm gonna ask Angela to marry me." Shawn smiled, and Cory looked up at his friend in surprise.

Cory was so stunned by Shawn's declaration that he allowed the soda to overflow the glass. His best friend- former player- was settling down. He grabbed a dish towel and threw it on the mess before turning to Shawn again. Cory grinned from ear to ear and hugged him.

"I had no idea you were ready for this!" Cory actually had tears in his eyes. "I am so happy for you."

"She hasn't said yes yet-," Shawn couldn't help but be amused by his friend's reaction. "I am going to ask her in the morning. I, uh, I actually bought the ring about five months ago." Shawn confessed.

"She was still in Europe! What made you buy a ring?" Cory raised a brow.

"I missed her so much, and I knew she was the only woman I wanted to spend my life with. So, I took a chance and bought it- hoping that when she came back, she would want me too." Shawn looked at his shoes, slightly embarrassed.

"There is no way she would say no, Shawn." Cory shook his head and took Shawn by the shoulders, looking into his face in seriousness. "No one would treasure Angela more than you will. She knows that. I see her look at you- she adores you."

"Thanks, Core." Shawn smiled. "I admit that trip with her was amazing- I didn't think it was possible for me to love Angela anymore than I did before- but I do. I've never wanted anything this bad. I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

"You will be. I know you will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	25. Hold My Heart and Never Let Go

*disclaimer- no matter how much I love these guy's they are not mine- I don't claim them. You know, fan fiction is kind of like playing Barbie's for grown up people. No- I don't own Barbie either- _And Turnips still don't bleed._

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up- I don't know why it took me so long to write this one… Maybe I was hoping that I would have more and better ideas.

Thanks for the reviews guys! They make my day!

Peace,

Shawna

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Boy Meets Parenthood: 25

Hold My Heart and Never Let Go

Shawn stirred under the sheets. He opened one eye and looked at the clock by his bed before pulling his tired body from the comfort of Angela's arms. Careful not to wake her, he quietly stood and stretched.

"Six a.m.," Shawn whispered. He shook his head and smiled as he looked at the sleeping beauty lying with her hair in a dark halo around her head. The contrast of Angela's raven hair with the gold satin of the pillowcase was breath taking.

This was _the_ morning- the morning Shawn would ask Angela to commit her life to him- and Shawn felt a nervous flutter in his stomach as he thought about probability and possibility. There were really only two ways for the scenario to play out; really, really good- or horrible. Remembering Angela's wish in South America, Shawn decided that the probability was in his favor and he relaxed slightly.

He and Angela were always going out to do things; dinner, movies, theater, even the occasional carriage ride. With this in mind, Shawn decided it would be more memorable and romantic to make Angela breakfast in bed and propose to her in the comfort of their bedroom, than it would be to take her out once again.

Walking to the kitchen, Shawn reveled in his ability to once again roam around the apartment in just his boxer shorts. When Rachel moved in he had abandoned this habit out of respect for her, but since Eric's announcement last night he had no worries. Angela said she almost felt guilty for being so happy that Eric and Rachel had gotten their own place, but Shawn wasn't feeling a bit guilty. He was happy for Eric- and for himself.

Scanning the refrigerator's contents, Shawn pulled out the eggs, feta, tomatoes, mushrooms, and pesto that he and Angela had picked up at the store the night before. He couldn't cook many things, but omelet's he excelled at.

Quietly, so he would not wake Angela and spoil his plan, Shawn went about the kitchen preparing a black lacquered breakfast tray. The white dishes on the glossy dark surface looked brilliant. He placed a small crystal vase on the tray and adorned it with a single red rose bud. 

It only took Shawn minutes to wash and slice the mushrooms and tomatoes. The pan had heated with a few drops of olive oil while he whipped the eggs lightly. It all came together so quickly and easily. The fluffy egg dish folded onto the plate with ease, and Shawn took a moment to lightly brush some pesto over it, and toss on a few pieces of the diced tomato before placing the plate back on the tray. Two wine glasses filled with orange juice and two forks completed the food portion of the presentation.

Taking the small velvet box from its hiding place in the cupboard over the fridge, Shawn opened it and looked at the contents in awe. His heart pounded as he thought about the moments ahead. He could picture the gold band with the half karat diamond on Angela's delicate hand. Leaning on the counter gave him strength for a moment before he placed the box on the tray.

He scanned his accomplishment, looking for any oversight before letting out a satisfied sigh. Shawn smiled and said to himself, "Well, Hunter… this is it."

~*~*~*~

Pushing the bedroom door open with his foot, Shawn entered and was pleased to find Angela still sleeping. His plan was going perfectly so far. Quietly, he placed the tray on the table beside the bed, and turned on the small stereo to softly play Vivaldi- their signature classical selection. Shawn slid back under the sheet to wake Angela gently with kisses and whispers.

"Hey, Baby," Shawn said softly as he caressed Angela's arm and pressed his lips to her temple. "I made breakfast for you."

"Mmm," Angela murmured, snuggling closer in Shawn's embrace. "So…early?"  She slurred, and cracked one eye a bit to look at the clock. Both eyes fluttered open as her ears filled with the melodic sounds of the familiar music. 

"Good morning," propped on one arm, Shawn smiled down at Angela, "I thought we should celebrate our first morning together in our apartment." 

"You've been busy," Angela observed, raising herself to look at the tray. She smiled as she brought herself to a sitting position, "It smells delicious." 

Shawn wondered how long it would take Angela to notice the ring box… He sat up and leaned back on the headboard, shifting the tray to rest on her lap. With a glimmer in his eye, Shawn picked up a fork and carefully fed Angela a small bite of his creation. 

"Oh, wow… Shawn- I had no idea you were such a good cook! This is delicious." Angela took the other fork and returned Shawn's gesture, "Here, taste." Shawn accepted the bite, and then leaned to kiss her gently.

"You taste better," he grinned. 

Angela giggled. Shawn never ceased to amaze her with his ideas. Making her breakfast in bed was the sweetest thing she could think of. No one had ever done that for her before. As Angela looked back at the tray to load the fork again, she noticed a small black velvet box. Her eyes widened and she dropped the fork.

Shawn watched Angela closely, realizing what she had caught sight of. He held his breath for a moment, waiting for her response.

"Shawn," Angela looked at him with a small but questioning smile as she picked up the box, "what is this?" 

Shawn took a deep breath. '_It's now or never,' he thought nervously._

"Ange," Shawn swallowed, and took Angela's free hand in his, "open it." 

Angela kept her gaze on Shawn's as she removed her hand from his.  Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she prayed it was what she hoped for. Angela looked down and slowly opened the box. 

"Oh, Shawn!" Angela exclaimed when she saw the ring, looking up at him with moist eyes.

"Angela, you hold my heart in your hands. The last year I spent without you was the worst year of my life." Shawn's throat was tight as he tried to form his desires into words, "All I could think about was what I was missing- how you were the only woman I could ever love so completely.  I need you, without you… I'm incomplete. I want you to be with me always…," he paused, more serious than he had ever been in his life, "Will you marry me?" 

Angela nodded and smiled as the tears of joy that had threatened began to fall.

"Yes…Yes… Oh god, Yes!" Angela breathed, and opened her arms as Shawn gathered her into his.  Shawn laughed with relief and happiness as he held her tightly. 

"I was hoping you would say that," Shawn brought his face to hers and kissed her deeply before taking the ring from the box and sliding it onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

The soft gold and the white diamond glistened in the morning sunlight that streamed in the window, a perfect compliment to her dark skin. Shawn breathed deeply, his chest filled with pride. 

"I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy," Shawn linked his fingers with Angela's, the pressure of the ring a sweet reminder of her love.

"_You_ make me happy, Shawn. I could never ask for or imagine anyone or anything better," Angela leaned in and took his lips softly with hers. 


	26. Announcements and Plans

**Boy Meets Parenthood: 26**

**Announcements and Plans**

Topanga glanced up from her salad as Cory paced from one side of the room to the other. She lay her fork down beside her plate and wiped her mouth with her napkin before looking at him again.

"Cory, please tell me what has you so crazy. You have been pacing since you woke up this morning." Topanga pleaded in frustration.

Cory stopped a moment and sighed deeply. He studied Topanga and scratched his head as he pondered whether to tell her what Shawn had planned for the morning. It was driving Cory insane to know what Angela's answer was. Finally he decided there would be no harm in telling his wife, if she promised not to tell Shawn he told her.

"Shawn and I had a talk last night," Cory began, "and he told me he was going to ask Angela to marry him this morning."

"Oh my gosh, Cory, that's awesome!" Topanga exclaimed, "Wow, Shawn Hunter, settling down." She shook her head and smiled. Her bow raised as she began to have what she thought was a brilliant idea, "Honey, why don't we invite everyone over tonight? I know its two nights in a row, but…"

"You- are brilliant!" Cory exclaimed. "He can't not tell me if he's here- I'm going to call right now and-," Cory was cut off by the ringing of the phone. Hoping it was Shawn, he ran to the phone that hung on the kitchen wall.

 "Hello?" he asked quickly.

"Hey Cor!"

"Shawn! Tell me everything," Cory commanded, beginning to pace again, tangling the long cord around himself.

"Calm down, Cor! I'll tell you everything…. but first, Angela and I would like to invite you and Topanga to dinner at the little Japanese place down the street; she has a hankering for sushi." Shawn laughed

"Of course, Shawn, of course- but tell me!" Cory was so desperate to hear the news he completely ignored the sushi comment that would normally cause him to gag uncontrollably.

 "She said yes, Cory." Shawn stated happily, "Just don't let the secret out of the bag yet, ok? I want to make an announcement tonight at dinner."

"What about the wife?" Cory questioned, looking at Topanga.

"Fine, Cory- tell Topanga. Maybe she'll keep you quiet." Shawn half joked. Laughing, he hung up the phone.

Cory looked at the receiver, which had nothing to say but a dial tone, for a moment before cracking a huge grin and turning to Topanga.

"She said yes!" Cory laughed and replaced the phone in its place. "They want us to go to dinner at the Japanese place down the street."

"Sushi?" Asked Topanga, "You hate sushi, Cory…"

"I am sure there are other things on the menu. If not I'll just drink enough saki to choke it down," Cory laughed again, "This is their night. I just need to support Shawn, no matter what Angela wants to eat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night the group of friends from Philly, plus one sweet blonde from Cali gathered in the tiny Japanese place. Thrilled to be together for a second night in a row, the conversation stayed lively around the low table. Propped on floor cushions and sans shoes, the eight happy people conversed about old times, and joked about Topanga's growing tummy. 

"You know, Cory and I want you all to come to the birth." Topanga smiled.

The looks on their faces ranged from shock to elation. The elated faces belonged to Eric (of course), Angela and Shawn. Rachel and Jack were slightly wary. 

"Pangers! I want to catch the baby!" Exclaimed Eric excitedly. "Can I, can I? Pleeeease?" He begged.

Topanga glared at him.

"Eric," laughed Ashley, "there are only four people who would be able to catch this baby; and they are Carmen, myself, Cory, or Topanga."

"Well, I would be honored to be there, Topanga. Thank you." Shawn said smiling.

"Shawn, if you don't mind- we would really like you to document the birth for us also," Topanga replied, grinning. "We want to treasure this forever."

"Consider it done." Shawn felt proud and honored that his best friends would want him to be with them during such an intimate time in their lives.

"Well," Topanga looked at Rachel and Jack in particular, but spoke to everyone, "if you think you may want to be there, Ashley is having a special class for us at the apartment. It's kind of a supplement to our usual childbirth classes- and she will be giving a short lesson on what to expect, how you can help, and she will answer any questions you guys have." Topanga eyed Eric, "There will be pizza and cake-."

"I am soo there!" Eric grinned and wiggled his brows.

Shawn cleared his throat nervously. 

"Guys, I have something to say," Shawn's palms were sweating as he spoke, "Angela and I are getting married."

Angela smiled and squeezed Shawn's hand. Finally, Shawn wasn't running away.

Jack lifted his saki in a toast with a huge smile on his face.

"To my little brother- may he and Angela have all the happiness they both so richly deserve."

"To Shawn and Angela!" The group chorused.


End file.
